Something Special
by SeaBassy
Summary: My name's Naruto Uzumaki.I'm seventeen years old and I'm in love with Sasuke Uchiha, my best friend since kindergarten. Naruto's been hiding his feelings for a certain Uchiha since eighth grade hoping he won't notice. Will he be able to keep it up? OC Sas
1. Hidden feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters or places in it. However, I do enjoy playing with the characters.**

"Oh, God." The two words echoed through my head as he passed by me. His cologne smelt amazing, almost knocking me out and sending me into a sweet sleep. Why am I thinking of him this way? He's only a friend and he will never look at me the same way as I do him. He will never be in love with a guy like me, when he is in love with a girl like her.

His name: Sasuke Uchiha. The guy that everyone in the school wants to be with or is hopelessly in love with. His charisma can draw anyone to him. His charm can make the straightest guy swoon just by looking at him. He also happens to be my best friend and the current object of my affections. I've liked him since the end of our eight grade year and now we're currently seniors at Konoha High.

The lucky girl: Sakura Haruno. The girl that everyone hates or is envious of, not because she's beautiful or smart. Not because she can pull of having cotton pink hair; but because she gets to be the arm candy of Sasuke Uchiha. She gets to kiss and make out and do god knows what else with him...if only for a few weeks.

Everyone knows that Sasuke Uchiha never stays with a girl for no more than two to three weeks, four at the most. Doing something like that would ruin his reputation as one of Konoha's biggest playboys. She knows it, he knows it, and I especially know it.

I've known him for almost our entire lives. I know that out of all of the girls he has ever been with none of them have ever had any emotional connection to him and that he's only with them for the sex and to hold up his reputation. What I know best is that he is also beyond straight and would never want to be with me.

Which is why it's incredibly stupid for me to be crushing on him this bad. If I ever told him how I felt about him, it would ruin our friendship. What's worse is that I get to sit there and watch while he goes through these pointless relationships with people who care about him as much as he does them. I wish that he would notice how much seeing this hurts me when he has someone right in front of him who loves him more than anything.

At the same time, though, I'm glad that he doesn't. I don't know what I would do if he ever found out about my feelings. I've been trying as hard as I possibly can to keep anyone from seeing it. I just wonder how long I can keep this up.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm seventeen years old and I'm in love with Sasuke Uchiha, my best friend.

-tR-

So it's the last day of our senior year and I'm so excited! Last day means summer break and then it's off to college! Last day also means last day of Sasuke's current relationship with Forehead Girl! Which means I get him all to myself for the summer!

This year I've talked Sasuke into going to a beach resort for the entire summer break! We're supposed to be off after school let's out. I'm already packed and we just have to stop by Sasuke's before it's all sun tan lotion, flip flops, and swim trunks for the next two months.

But first it's off to boring classes. The teachers give us the dramatic speech of how they have had the best year that us students could give them and that if we ever need or want to see them that they would always be here. Blah blah blah.

Kakashi-sensei's class is unsurprisingly full of excitement about our summer plans and and which college or university we're going to. That is until he walks in, silencing the class at once. Kakashi is always late to class and he always chooses the worst times to walk in. Why I say this is because he chooses to pop in when the room is starting to reach the height of its excitement. It's like he has a fun radar or something. Especially today.

"Now class I know that you're all excited for the break but we're still in class and we still have learning to do. So sit down and open your textbooks to page three hundred and twenty six." He says as his eyes crinkle on the sides. The whole class lets out a sigh and I swear he's smiling under that damn mask of his.

Kakashi-sensei is the advanced english teacher. He's very eccentric and he wears a mask and an eye patch. We have a theory that he was in some bar fight when he was in his 'prime'. He's actually a very young teacher but he reminds everyone of an old man. It may be because he has grey hair or the fact that he never seems to have any type of fun. Except for that porno book that he's always reading, even while teaching.

Finally his class ends and school lets out. Summer is finally here and now all I have to do is get the rest of my belongings and find Sasuke. I go to my locker and put my remaning school supplies in my bag, which isn't much. I reach for my creative writing journal when a pale hand snatches it before I get a chance to even touch it.

"You have five seconds to give back my journal before I hurt you." I say as I reach back and open my hand expecting them to give it back. They don't. "I'm serious. Give me back the fucking journal. I need to meet someone soon so my summer can start and you're currently getting in the way of it."

"Oh am I? Who is this person that you're supposed to be meeting so I can tell them it's not going to happen?"

I'm about ready to punch this guy. "OK, dude, seriously just give it back." I turn around trying hard not to stick him one in the face. "And by the way, the guy I'm supposed to be meeting is Sas- Sasuke?"

"Hn. I had you there didn't I? You're so easy to piss off, Naruto." He smirks as he holds the journal out to me.

"What the hell, man. I was seriously ready to turn around and punch you!" I move to grab the journal when he pulls me into a tight embrace and whispers in my ear.

"I love it when you're mad." He whispers and then licks the shell of my ear causing me to shudder.

I jump about a foot away from him and hit my back on my locker door. "Ugh. You know I hate when you do stuff like that to me!" I say, wiping the saliva off my ear and rub the part of my back that I hit.

"Which is exactly why I do it." He says with a chuckle. "Anyway I'm here to get you." He says as he stretches and crosses his arms behind his head, making his shirt rise a little and I can't help but stare.

"Totally! I am so ready to get this summer started!" I slam my locker shut and follow him out to his car. He drives a sexy, jet black Porsche Panamera Hybrid that always smells like leather and old spice.

-tR-

We reach his apartment and get out. I admire the place while waiting for Sasuke to get out his keys and unlock the door. He finally unlocks the door, opens it and walks in with me following behind him. I take my shoes off and pad my way to his room. I throw myself on his bed and look around. His room is always clean and his bed smells like him. I flatten myself to the bed and shove my face into one of his pillows and inhale.

"Having fun there?" Crap! I've been caught! "Mmmm, Sasuke!" I moan trying to play it off. " Your bed smells sooo good! I just want to rub myself all over it!" I roll around on his bed before I fall off.

"Owwww." I moan from the other side of the bed.

"Serves you right. Defiling my bed like that." He laughs. It's a deep, rich laugh. I love when he laughs. He never does it at school or in public, only when we're together. It's like a gift to me.

"Are you okay? Do I need to call a doctor or anything?"

I climb back on top of the bed and sit down on the edge on the other side. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good because I don't know who would take you to the hospital." I attempt to duck as he throws his shirt in my face.

"Gee thanks so much for your concern. I love you too." I throw the shirt back at him.

"Well duh. I mean who wouldn't love this?" He catches the shirt and gestures to his body with his free hand. "Oh by the way I have something I need to tell you about our plans for the beach."

"And what might that be? You need a stronger sun screen for your delicate skin? 'Sasuke SPF one hundred and ten isn't strong enough for you is it?" I make and innocent face making the both of us laugh.

"No, but for your information, it's one hundred and eleven. Anyway I wanted to tell you that I'm thinking about Sakura coming. I think she may be the one, you know?"

"You can't be serious? This was supposed to be our summer before we went off to college!" Inside I feel like crying. Not only does Sasuke want to take Forehead Girl with us on _**Our**_ vacation, but he wants to actually stay with her. My summer has officially been ruined and it hasn't even started yet.

**-Author's Note: Sorry I had to end it with a cliff hanger. Anyway, review, review, review! (please)**


	2. Mr Underage Drinking

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. I do not make money for this.**

**Warning: Underage drinking and shota, let's just say boku no pico.**

"You can't be serious? This was supposed to be our summer you know. Before we went off to college!" Inside I feel like crying. Not only does Sasuke want to take Forehead Girl with us on OUR vacation, but he wants to actually stay with her. My summer has officially been ruined and it hasn't even started yet.

-tR-

"Of course I'm serious. Why wouldn't I be?" Susuke asks as though the answer was obvious.

"Well I don't maybe the fact that you never date anyone for that long, or maybe the fact that you have never taken any relationship with anyone seriously." Naruto said looking like the world was ending before his eyes.

"Does it bother you that she's going? I mean you seemed to like her just fine whenever she's around."

"I know but it's been so long since we actually hung out together. Just you and I, you know? Can't you like reschedule for like the end of our vacation? I mean we'll still have a few weeks before we go off to the university." He said hoping he didn't sound clingy or whiney.

"Naruto is there something you aren't telling me? You seem to be really pushing the matter. Besides I can't just tell her that she can't go anymore when I told her she could go. That's just rude."

" I know but still, when has saying something rude ever stopped you before? And I'm not.. er.. Not telling you anything. All I'm saying is that you could have told me that before." He sighs clasping his hands together in his lap.

"I'm telling you now aren't I? That should be good enough right. If it makes you feel better she isn't going to be there for a ride." He says as he plops himself down on his bed landing with his head near Naruto's lap leaving his legs dangling off of the other side of the bed. "Which means I still get to have some alone time with my little foxie, even if it is only five hours." He laughs and rests a hand on Naruto's leg. He stares at the hand for a few seconds, tempted to wrap his own around it

" I mean I guess. Five hours are better than nothing right?" He said trying to sound convincing, more to himself rather than to Sasuke.

-tR-

Five hours was not better than nothing. Throughout the whole car ride there was very little talking. They would start a normal conversation but then it would end about as soon as it started. It stayed like this the whole way there.

Naruto was stuck brooding with his own thoughts about how that retched pink haired harpy ruined his was to be especially awesome summer with his best friend slash love of his life. Sasuke would occasionally turn up the music. Naruto would get lost in it for a while and then he would turn it off and make another futile attempt at a conversation. Eventually he gave up and just sat there. Finally they reached their destination.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean you look mad. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."Said Sasuke as they were climbing out of the car. "I'm fine it's no big deal. I mean I guess it's time you finally get an actual girlfriend right? Can't be going off to college like that. It will make the teachers think you're not mature enough or something." He said as he stretched causing him to yawn at the last bit.

" You ready to go inside? I don't want you falling asleep out here." He said as he pokes him in the ribs. "Yeah. I don't want you to leave me out here. Knowing you, you probably would just leave me out here by my lonesome self." Naruto says with a laugh and returns the poke.

"Should we take our stuff in or just leave it out here?" "We can leave it out here it's not like there's anyone who's going to steal it. We're like the only ones here, that and I'm really tired." Naruto said yawing again. "True, and we can make Sakura get it in the morning." He says with his trademark smirk. "What happened to you not being rude to bubblegum hair? Unless that's why you're staying with her, because you know she would do anything for you if you asked her to?" He said.

Sasuke smirked again, making Naruto raise his eyebrows in return. "Whatever dead last, let's just go inside and get our rooms shall we?" Sasuke said as he turned and started walking into the building, leaving a dumbstruck Naruto behind.

"Hey bastard don't call me a dead last! And wait for me!" He yelled trying to catch up with him. "Dead last!" He yelled over his shoulder as he entered the building. Naruto soon caught up to him and slightly punched him in the arm. "That's for calling me a dead last and leaving me out there!" He exclaimed as they were walking up to the receptionist desk. "Wow this place looks cooler than I remember." He said as he looked around to admire the place.

The resort had beige walls with a cerulean trim and dark blue curtains to cover up the gigantic windows. The carpet was an off white with blue circular rugs to match the curtains. The chairs were coal black leather and the coffee and end tables were made of burnt mahogany with intricate designs carve into the" legs. The chandeliers looked as though they were made of water with whenever it caught the light at just the right angles. The end tables each had a square glass jar of white and yellow tulips.

Naruto's admiration of the interior design of the was cut short however by the perky receptionist. "Hello how may I help you two gentle men?" She asked gazing at Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke said looking through his wallet for our Id's. He smirked at her making her cheeks turn a rosy pink and bat her overly exaggerated eyes at him. "We're hear to get our room number." Naruto said as he threw an arm over Sasuke's shoulder making her eyes widen. "Right away sirs. Just one minute." She stuttered before she spun around in her chair to get the keys. Naruto and Sasuke smirked at each other before she turned back around acting as if nothing happened.

" Here you go. Number six sixteen. It's the top floor, last door on the right. Please enjoy your stay at Sunagakure beach resort." She said with a forceful smile. "Thank you so much. Come on Sasu I'm tired and I want to go to sleep." Naruto pouted. As they walked to the elevator he looked back to see the girl glaring daggers at the back of Naruto's head. He turned back with a smirk and placed his arm on Naruto's lower back hoping it would intensify her anger. It did, the last thing they saw as the elevator doors closed was her giving the both of them the finger.

-tR-

As they entered the room Naruto began to strip down to his boxers and threw on a bright orange t-shirt with a black spiral on the stomach, that matched the tattoo that he had around his naval. Sasuke proceeded to do the same but instead changed into a pair of black cotton pajama pants. "Haha the room is just as amazing as down stairs!" Naurto exclaimed. "Where are the beds though?" he asked.

They were standing in the living room are of their suite. The suite was set up in parts, there was a bathroom, a living area, and a bedroom. The living room was twice the size of an average one with a window that led out to a deck overlooking the ocean. "Dude look there's a bar in here too!" Naruto said as he ran over to it. The bar looked as though it was made of glass. It was lit up with a green light and above it there were black lights making it look as though it were glowing, which in a way it was. It also had two glass poles in the middle of it and shelves filled with different types of alcohol.

"Want a drink?" Naruto asked with a sly smile on his face. Sasuke shared a similar facial expression. "I don't think that's really appropriate Naruto. Seeing as we're underaged." He said shaking his head. "So what? Who cares she's the one who gave us the room and it just gives us another reason to piss her off!" He said as he puffed his cheeks out.

"You're so bad Naruto. You should have seen the face she made at you when we were walking to the elevator. She looked about ready to rip your head off." He said with a smile as he made his way over to take a seat at the bar. "Pour me a glass Barkeep."

"Oh ho! What happened to this being inappropriate Mr.. We're underaged?" He said before he poured both of them a glass. Sasuke took his and downed it in one drink "I just said it was inappropriate, I didn't say that I wouldn't be drinking." He smirked. " Now pour me another glass. You know what? Just give me the whole damn bottle instead." He said before he took the bottle from him and began taking large drinks from it.

"Whoa easy there tiger." He chuckled. "Nevah. You can't make me. You aren't the boss of me!" Sasuke exclaimed, his cheeks turning a light pink. "Are you trying to get drunk before your woman gets here so you don't have to deal with her or something?" "Maybe. Maybe not. I'll never tell." He said and then began laughing. They continued drinking and laughing hysterically throughout the night at things that weren't even remotely funny to either of them, which in turn made them laugh even more.

"Okay truth or lie Sasuke. Do you still sleep with that stuffed cat named pookie? If you do you have to drink." He said holding out the shot to him seeing as he already knew the answer. "Ugh you're cheating!" He said taking the drink and downing it like a champ. By now both of their faces were very flushed.

"Okay you're turn. Truth or lie. You broke up with your first girlfriend because you realized that you were as gay as a rainbow farting unicorn on fire!" He said as he began laughing so hard that he almost fell out of the chair. "What are you doing?" He asked staring at Naruto as he began pouring himself a drink and drank. "Wait you aren't serious are you?" He asked on the verge of laughing again. "I am." Was all Naruto said before he got up and walked to the bedroom and laid down on the bed.

Stumbling and glass breaking could be heard as Sasuke made his way to the room. He clumsily opened the door and continued trying hard not to trip over his own feet as he made his way to Naruto's bed and plopped himself on top of him.

"Sasuke please get off I'm not in the mood." Naruto groaned trying to push him off. Eventually he gave up and just let him sit there.

Sasuke lowered his face to Naruto's " How come you never told me you were as gay as a fiery, rainbow shitting unicorn?" He asked with all seriousness. Naruto couldn't help himself from laughing at him. "I wouldn't put it that way. But yes I left her because I'm gay." He said putting one of his hands on his forehead. Sasuke sat up still sitting on Naruto and put his hands on his hips. "I'm your best friend! You have to tell me stuff like this! How could you not tell me? I though you trusted me." He said as he puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sasuke you don't know how ridiculous you look now." Naruto laughed out. "I should have noticed this you know. I've never seen a male with as many piercings as you have in one ear!" Exclaimed Sasuke. It was true though. Naruto had at least five piercings in each ear and not to mention the one on his nose. "That's kinda mean Sasuke." Said Naruto as he poked his friend in the chest.

"I still can't believe you never told me. That's just cruel!" He pouted. "I'm telling you now aren't I?" Naruto repeated the same line Sasuke used on him earlier that day. "Now you're copying me? When will this meanness stop?" Sasuke whined. "I'm not being mean. I'm just giving you a little taste of your own medicine." Naruto retorted.

"So." Sasuke began with a sly smile. " This is why you blush so much when I tease you?" He asked ignoring his earlier statement. He didn't know how close he was to the truth. He lowered his face back down to Naruto's. Their faces were close enough that if he were to move forward even just a little, their lips would be touching. Naruto felt his face heating up much like Sasuke described earlier.

"Sasuke can you please get off? Isn't Sakura supposed to be coming today anyway? How do you think she would react if she walked in on you like this?" He said trying to push him off. His heart was beating as if he just ran a marathon.

" Hn. She's not coming at all. I lied earlier to see how mad I could make you. I broke up with her before I met you at your locker. Besides you didn't have a problem with this when we were younger." He smirked.

About ten years ago, when Sasuke was eight and Naruto had just turned eight, they began experimenting with each other. They had just discovered what kissing was and they got curious and decided to try it out on each other.

-tR-

_It was October, thirty first and Naruto had just finished celebrating his eight birthday and his father gave he and Sasuke the okay about having him over for the night. They both took their showers and were now laying down for bed when Sasuke started talking. "Hey Naru are you awake?" He asked peeking over Naruto's side to see if his eyes were open. _

_ "Yeah, but daddy said that we were supposed to be sleeping. I don't wanna get in trouble." He said not sounding the least bit sleepy. "You won't if you stay quite." Said Sasuke. "Okay. What is it?" Asked Naruto as he sat up. _

_ "You know those movies that your grandpa always watches? Well I found one lying around and I grabbed it." He whispered. By found he means he took it without permission._

_ Naruto gasped. "Ooh Sasuke you're gonna get in trouble. Grandma Tsunade says those are dirty movies and she always yells at Grandpa Jiraya for having them. If he get's in trouble for them then we're gonna be in really deep trouble!" He exclaimed._

_ "Shh! He'll hear you." He said harshly. "Sorry." Naruto whispered. "But-" He was cut off by Sasuke putting his finger over his mouth. "You can't tell me you never wanted to know what was on this." He said holding it in front of Naruto's face. "I guess. But still." He tried to argue. "You said you wanted to now we have to watch it. I won't tell if you won't." He said waving the tape before he put it in the player and turned the volume down very low. "Pinky promise?" Naruto asked. "I pinky swear." Said Sasuke locking pinkies with pressed play and they began watching. _

_ Halfway through the tape both of their faces were a scarlet red. "What are they doing? Why is she putting his onchinchin in her mouth?" Naruto asked, his eight year old brain clearly not understanding. "I don't know but he looks like he likes it." Said Sasuke. "I don't want to watch this anymore. I'm turning it off." Naruto said while crawling over to the player and taking it out. Naruto made a loud squeak as he felt something wrap around his waist. _

_ "Naru I wanna try doing that stuff. They looked like they were having fun. Will you try it with me? Please say you will." Sasuke pleaded into his back._

_ Naruto turned around and bit his lip. He stared at Sasuke's pleading face. "Please Naru."He begged. "I- I guess." Naruto gave in. He always had a hard time saying no to Sasuke. "Yay! Ok now lay down over there." He said pulling him down and pointing to his sleeping bag on the floor. _

_ "Uhm. I don't know how to start Naru." He admitted looking down. Naruto sat up and pecked Sasuke on the lips and smiled. "I guess we can start here Sasu." Said Naruto with a blush on his face. _

_ "Okay." He breathed. He gently pushed Naruto back the sleeping bag and crawled on top of him. They stared at each other before he leaned down and kissed him. It was clumsy and sloppy at first seeing as they've never done anything like this before. They kept at it for a while until the need for air became too much. They pulled apart and Sasuke began rubbing Naruto's side, causing him to gasp._

_ "Sasuke that tickles." He laughed. "Sorry." He said. "I wanna try a different kind of kiss Naru. With our tongues." He blushed. "Okay." Naurto replied. Sasuke was a bit taken back by this, he was expecting him to say 'Eww Sasuke that's gross!' or something similar. They're lips touched and they both opened their mouths and began a very messy and awkward tongue battle. _

_ They pulled apart with a trail of saliva connecting them. "Sasuke I feel weird. Down here." He said pointing to his groin. "I do too." Said Sasuke blushing. "I think it's supposed to do that." He said reaching out to poke Naruto's. _

_ The touch made him shudder and a small moan escaped his lips. "Did that feel good? I didn't hurt you did I?" Sasuke asked worried he may have some way injured his friend._

_ "No it just felt odd, but it didn't feel bad. Are we going to do what that girl did to that boy's onchinchin?" He asked. "Yeah. Do you want to?" Sasuke asked. "Mhm." Naruto nodded. "Okay stand up then please." He said. Naruto complied. _

_ He stood up and Sasuke pulled down his pajama bottoms and tentatively licked the tip of his small erection. Naruto gasped again, but this time he continued going. He licked it again before pulling it into his mouth and began bobbing his head up in down. "Sasu..." Naruto breathed, his knees shaking. Sasuke reached up a hand and began playing with his balls. He kept up these actions eliciting more moans from the blonde. The raven used his free hand to stroke himself in time with his sucking, pulling he and Naruto closer to their releases. "Ah...Sasu...I..feel...wierd. I need to pee. Stop please." He whined. But the raven kept at his actions and it wasn't long before they were both swallowed as much of the blondes essence as he could and the rest dripped down his chin and Naruto's now flaccid member. _

_ Naruto, unable to hold his own weight any longer fell to his knees and rested his head on the raven's shoulder. He leaned back and wiped the remaining seed off of Sasuke's face with the discarded pajamas. "I'm glad I made you feel good Naru." He said before nuzzling the crook of his neck. Naruto smiled and changed into a clean pair of pajama bottoms since his were soiled. After they cleaned up they went to lay down on Naruto's bed together and began to drift off. " Maybe next time I can make you feel good Sasu." He mumbled before falling asleep. _

-tR-

"Sasuke that was like ten years ago it's different now. You're my friend we aren't supposed to be doing this." He pleaded. "Fine." He sighed. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to tease you." He said as he got up and walked over to his own bed and relaxed into it . "Good night Naru." He said as he pulled the covers over himself. "Night Sasu." Said Naruto as he did the same. 'Maybe tomorrow will be better.' He thought to himself.

**AN: Hey there this one is much longer thank the gods! Sorry about the crappy ending hopefully my next will be better ya? Review because you know I love em'**


	3. Skinny Dipping and Volleyball Hell Yes!

**Disclaimer/Warning: I don't own Naruto or anything in it. **

**WARNING: This chapter contains mature content and some bad language. (**not that many care.**)**

_"Sasuke that was like ten years ago it's different now. You're my friend we aren't supposed to be doing this." He pleaded. "Fine." He sighed. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to tease you." He said as he got up and walked over to his own bed and relaxed into it . "Good night Naru." He said as he pulled the covers over himself. "Night Sasu." Said Naruto as he did the same. 'Maybe tomorrow will be better.' He thought to himself._

-tR-

The morning started out as any normal morning would. The sun was shining,it was about eighty-five degrees out side, and people were starting to fill the beaches. Yes, this morning started out pretty normal for a summer's day, that is unless you count that there are two, hungover, underage boys sharing the same bed. One of which is starting to wake up.

The blonde awoke with a stretch to the sun shinning through the thin, light blue curtains, accompanied by the salty smell of the ocean. Maybe today he and Sasuke could go down beach and try surfing or play beach volleyball. He started to roll over, only to be stopped by something hard, and warm, and breathing. "What the?" Naruto opened his eyes to find a spiky haired raven right next to him.

Fully awake and eyes wide he yelled "What the fuck Sasuke!" He then kicked the intruder off his bed, forcing said person to wake up. "Mind telling me why the hell you are in my bed Sasuke?" He glared.

Sasuke squinted, clearly not used to the sun rays filling the room. "You mean were seeing as I'm currently lying on the floor. By the way thanks for the rude awakening." He said sitting up.

Naruto sat up and turned so that his feet were on the floor next to Sasuke's legs. " No problem, but that doesn't answer my question bed intruder." 'What was he doing in my bed?' He thought to himself.

Sasuke glared at him from his spot on the floor. "That doesn't mean that you had to kick me off the fucking bed asshole. You know I hate mornings. And to answer your question I don't know why I was in your bed, I just was." He stood up to stretch,his back popped and he was still glaring at the blonde.

Naruto, still sitting down, began thinking to himself 'I remember him climbing into bed with me all drunk and trying to apologize after he found out I was gay.' He stopped thinking to himself to look at Sasuke. He was now laying down on his own bed looking at the ceiling. Naruto went back to his thinking. 'The last thing I remember was him teasing me and trying to kiss me.'

Naruto's eyes widened. 'We didn't did we? There's no way. I have to know though. He looked back at Sasuke, who was on side staring at him with one of his eyebrows raised. "Sasuke what's the last thing you remember?" He trying not to sound to frantic, or hopeful.

Sasuke sat up and looked at the ceiling trying to remember. "Hmm let's see. I was all nice and comfortable in your bed. I was having this nice dream about this hot blonde with big boobs and a black polka dot bikini when a certain someone decided to kick me out of bed and yell at me. I was just getting to the good part too." He mumbled.

Naruto let out an inward sigh. 'Good so we didn't do anything.' He grabbed a towel and his bag with his toiletries and went to the shower, leaving a grouchy Sasuke behind.

He entered the bathroom and turned on the shower while he started stripping. He started thinking to himself again while stepping into the shower.' Why would I even think that he would want to sleep with me? I mean he's straight and he would never want to be with me in that kind of way. I'm not even his type.'

He grabbed the shampoo and started lathering it into his hair. ' But to think I actually got to sleep next to him. I haven't slept next to him since that night when we were kids. Stop it! He's your friend' He thought to himself bitterly.

He leaned down to grab the soap and squeezed a generous amount on his shower pouf. 'But he was so warm and his cologne smelled so good. He felt so right next to me.' He started scrubbing himself with his strawberry scented shower gel. ' His skin was so soft and his hair looked so beautiful on the pillow.' His free hand was slowly moving south as he continued thinking about his friend's sleeping form.

He thought about how his hair was splayed out across his pillow. About how his pale skin would look underneath the dim light of the moon. His body was heating up as he thought about him. His hand reached his aching member and he grasped it. He started stroking himself as he thought about how Sasuke would sound as he moaned his name. His stroking increased when he thought of how good it would feel to have Sasuke's girth inside of him. He turned around and put his free hand on the wall to hold himself up as his strokes sped up. He thought about whether it would hurt or feel so incredibly good as he thrust inside of him. He was moving closer and closer to his climax forcing his thoughts to speed up.

He thought about how delicious Sasuke's hips would feel as he relentlessly fucked him. He thought about how he would cling to Sasuke, calling his name over and over again. He thought about their hips meeting in time with each thrust forcing him further inside of him. He thought about how they call each others name as they clung to one another when they came.

Naruto's vision went white when he came. He had to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning out Sasuke's name. He rested his head on the shower wall and let the water cascade down his back. He looked down at his flaccid penis that was still in his seed filled hand. He felt ashamed that he had just masturbated to his friend that was currently asleep in the next room. He felt as though he had violated his best friend. Most of all he felt lonely because he knows that his sick fantasy will never come true.

He finished his shower and slowly began his morning routine. Once done he walked out of the bathroom to find that Sasuke had already left the room. He sat down on his bed and looked around the room. He never had time to actually look around the room.

The room had white walls with a tan carpet with light blue rugs much like the ones down stairs in the lobby. The windows had transparent light blue curtains and they where slightly open. The beds had light tan blankets with a light blue trim and at least seven dark blue and white pillows that he was sure nobody needed. There were end tables on both sides of the beds with one drawer on each of them. There was a large shelf and a walk in closet with mirror doors. There were also white lilies that were next to a giant flat screen TV with a PS3 and Xbox . Best of all there were two giant glass doors that led to a balcony that he could see had a decent sized pool and hot tub. If it weren't for the fact that they were at the best beach resort known to man, he would definitely be staying in this room all day.

Naruto felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the text that Sasuke sent him. It read, "Hey sorry I left without saying anything. I'm outside at the beach now, hurry up they're starting a volleyball game soon. BTW the reason I was in your bed is because I left Pookie at home." Naruto laughed to himself as he read the last line of the text. 'Well I guess I better get down there.' He stood up and left the room to meet Sasuke.

-tR-

Outside was beautiful. It was the perfect day for a game of beach volleyball. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and it was the perfect temperature. It wasn't hot enough to make you feel like you were frying in your own skin, but it wasn't cold enough to were you would need a long sleeve shirt and some pants. Not that it would ever get that cold at Sunagakare.

Sasuke sat on the beach waiting for Naruto to come outside. He left the room without him because he had thought that the blonde looked pissed and needed some alone time. 'Who knew that someone would get so mad about sharing a bed?' He looked up at the balcony to their room and saw Naruto leave. 'Finally. If I would have had to wait any longer for that boy I would have went up there and dragged him out by his ears.' He smirked at the thought of Naruto kicking and screaming.

Naruto jogged up to Sasuke sounding slightly winded. "You know you could have knocked or something." He held out his hand to help Sasuke up only to be pulled down and landing face first in the sand. Sasuke stood up and Naruto, with a face full of sand glared up at him. "What the fuck was that for?" He yelled.

Sasuke smirked. "Hn. That was for taking your sweet time in the shower and making me wait." He held out his hand to help poor Naruto up. " That was also for kicking me off the bed this morning." Naruto glared at the offered hand but took it anyway. 'His hands are so soft.' He stared at the pale boy's hands. He had long, thin fingers and nails that were perfectly filed. His staring was interrupted by a deep voice. "You ready Sasuke? The game's fixing to start." It said.

Naruto looked up to see who the voice belonged to. It was another pale boy in red and black swim trunks who looked about their age. He had blood-red hair and a tattoo with the Kanji for love on his forehead. His eyes that were teal blue looked like they were lined with a really thick eye liner. He soon found out that it wasn't eyeliner and that it was the actual color of his skin. It was probably due to lack of sleep or something.

The boy looked at Naruto. "Is this your friend?" He was still looking at Naruto as he asked this. Sasuke nodded. "You could say that." The red-haired boy made a face. "Naruto meet Gaara. He wanted to know if we would join him in a game of volleyball seeing as he is in need of two players." He motioned between them.

Naruto shook hands with Gaara and noticed that his nails were painted black. 'Odd' He smiled at the Gaara. " Hey. Nice to meet you." It took Naruto a second to notice that they were still holding hands. He let go of the hand and blushed.

Gaara stared at him again. "We should hurry. They're waiting for us." He pointed over to the volleyball net where there were nine other players waiting. There were five girls and four boys at the net. They walked over towards the net and Gaara grabbed Naruto's hand for a few seconds before he turned and introduced them.

Gaara pointed at Naruto and Sasuke. "The blonde one is Naruto and you've already met Sasuke." They waved at him and smiled. Gaara walked up to them and started introducing them to him.

He walked up to a girl with blonde hair and four pigtails."This is my sister." His sister was taller than Gaara by about four inches. She was very fit and her chest looked like it was going to fall out of her deep purple swim suit top. She was wearing fish net leggins and her nails were purple. She waved at Naruto. "What's up? My name is Temari by the way."

A brunet boy threw an arm over Gaara's shoulder and the other over Temari's. "And I'm Kankuro. I'm the oldest out of the two." He patted them on the head and laughed. Temari pinched his chest and Gaara gave him the glare of death. Kankuro was in black swim trunks and a black tank top. It was amazing to Naruto how he hasn't died of a heat stroke or something.

Next to them was another girl with black hair that was in a big ponytail and bangs that framed her face. She looked to be in her twenties. She was in a black bikini with a fishnet over shirt and a pair of tan mini swim shorts. "Name's Anko nice to meet you." She winked at Naruto making his eyes widen. It almost looked as if he was imitating a blow fish.

The girl next to her waved at him. "I'm Konan." She had blue hair and eyes that were orange. She was wear a dark blue belly shirt and black shorts. She had a little ball pierced through her bottom lip. She looked to be a bit younger than Anko, but still older than the rest of them.

Gaara finally managed to get free of Kankuro and went to introduce the next person. It was another girl whose brown hair was in two buns on her head. She was wearing a peach top and matching swim trunks. "This is Tenten."

He went on to the last girl who had red hair. "This is Tatuya. She and Tenten are close friends of my sister." She was wearing a black beanie and a white tan bikini with a dark red trim. She had a thick lock of hair in the center of her face.

Out of nowhere another brunet pulled him into a headlock. Naruto grabbed the brunet by the arm and flipped him on his back in the sand. "What the fuck dude?" Naruto glared at him. The brunet smiled up at him. He stood back up. "Wow cool where'd you learn to do that?" Naruto didn't know if he should feel complimented or angry.

Gaara stood next to Naruto and smiled at him. "I think he deserved that." He paused and looked at Naruto. "Are you okay?" Naruto nodded. The brunet laughed at him again and held his hand out to him. "Yo! The name's Kiba."

Kiba had spiky brown hair and two red triangles tattooed upside down on his cheeks. He was shirtless and in a pair of white swim trunks. His muscles were very defined and he had tan skin that was a little darker than Naruto's. He smiled broadly showing off his extremely sharp canines. "I want this guy on our team dude!"

Gaara ignored him and pointed at the two boys behind him. One of them was laying down in the sand while the one next to him was eating a bag of chips. "Those two are Shikamaru and Choji. The one eating the chips is Choji and the one on the ground Ashikaga." Shikamaru had black hair that was in a ponytail and he was wearing a pair of dark green shorts and a white t-shirt. Choji had two, thin, red swirls on his face and was wearing white shorts with red trim and a red shirt with what looked like and angry pineapple on it. He had brown hair that stuck up at almost every angle.

Naruto waved at him and Choji smiled back. "So uhm when can we play?" He looked around at everyone. Konan shrugged. "Now I guess. We just gotta pick teams." They moved to where they were in a line. Anko and Konan Stood in front of them, indicating that they would be the ones who picked.

Anko stepped forward. "Alright seeing as we're the oldest we get to be the captains. And since I'm older than Konan by a few years I get to pick first." She looked through the line. " My first choice will be Tayuya." Tayuya clapped and went to stand next to Anko. Konan looked and pointed at Temari. "I choose you." Temari jogged up next to her.

Eventually it was down to Naruto and Sasuke. Anko's team consisted of Tayuya, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kankuro. Konan's team had Temari, Gaara, Tenten and Kiba on it. It was Anko's turn now. "Hmm. Tough choice." She looked between them and Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. "I pick the cute guy with the black hair. Sorry Blondie looks like Kon gets you." She winked at him again and it made him shudder.

Kiba fist pumped and jumped up and down. "Woo! Sweet we get Naru!" Sasuke shouldered him and smirked. "Have fun losing dead last." Naruto puffed out his cheeks. They walked over to their sides of the net. Naruto smiled at Sasuke through the net. "Have fun eating sand Duck Butt."

-tR-

They went to their spots. Anko was serving first. She hit the ball and Tatuya hit it over. Tenten jumped up and spiked the ball back down to the other side, scoring the first point. Konan served this time and the ball was hit back by Sasuke. Kiba dived for the ball and passed to Gaara. Gaara hit it hard over the net, scoring another point for their team.

Tenten served and passed the ball to Naruto. He spiked the ball. Choji and Shikamaru both dived and clashed with each other. Anko saved the ball and hit it back over the net. Gaara and Naruto went to save the ball but Naruto tripped over Kiba giving Anko's team the point.

The game went on for hours with the ball going back and forth. Anko's team had won six games and Konan's won four. It was their last game and both teams were tied at fourteen.

Sasuke was the one to serve this time. "Have fun losing dead last!" He yelled before he hit the ball high into the air. He jumped and hit it, passing it to Kankuro who hit it as hard as possible over the net. The ball was still high in the air and Kiba went to hit it and tripped in the sand. Naruto ran and with a boost from jumping off Kiba's back, who was on his hands and knees in the sand. He slapped the ball and scored the winning point for their team.

Naruto, Tenten and Temari hugged and jumped up and down with excitement. "Ooohhh did you see that we won! Hell yeah!"Temari yelled. Tayuya laughed. Shikamaru stretched and yawned. "Yeah but you still lost. We won more games." He then went to lay down on the towel he was on before their games started. Kiba threw the ball at him. "Yeah but did you see how he scored that point for us? That was totally beast dude!" He clapped Naruto on the back.

Naruto walked over to were Sasuke was sitting next to Anko and sat next to him. Sasuke smirked at him. "Hn. No one likes a show off Naruto." He pushed him over. Naruto rubbed his sweaty head on Sasuke and smiled. "Yeah but you're just jealous because we both know you could never do something as cool as that." Sasuke pushed him over again. "Whatever dude." Naruto picked up a handful of sand and flattened it on Sasuke's face. "Ugh. What the hell Naruto?" He glared and attempted to shake the sand out of his hair They both laughed at each other.

Just then Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro walked up and stood in front of them. "We want to know if you and Sasuke are cool with hanging out with us tonight and maybe again tomorrow. Temari and our friends really take a liking to you." He pointed back at the group of people currently putting sand in each others shorts. Kankuro jumped forward. "You totally owned with that last move." Temari smiled. "You guys wanna come swimming with us tonight?" She asked looking between Sasuke and Naruto. Anko snickered. "By that she means skinny dipping." Temari rolled her eyes. "So it's not like there will be anyone here. The beach is always empty at night."

Naruto and Sasuke shared a look as if asking each other. "Sure. Why not? I'm not ashamed of my body." Naruto said with a smirk. Sasuke shook his head. "Wow Naruto. You really just said that." Naruto stuck out his lip. "What's not to like there's any reason for me to be, I mean I'm drop dead sexy baby." He got up and started posing. Gaara and Sasuke raised an eyebrow while Kankuro, Anko, and Temari joined him.

Sasuke threw sand at them. "You are so gay Naru." Naruto stopped and put both hands on his hip and made his voice sound very flamboyant . "You're so right. But at least I embrace the flame honey." Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. Temari and Kankuro fell to the ground laughing and Gaara just stared with an odd look on his face.

Anko threw up her arms. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. Naruto you're gay?" She poked him in the chest. Kankuro and Temari looked up at him from the ground. "Are you?" They asked in unison. Naruto blushed. "Er yeah. That's not bad is it?" They looked at each other and laughed. Naruto turned a bright red and sat down. Kankuro and Temari hugged him. "Of course not silly! Why Shikamaru and Choji are gay. Konan and I are dating and I'm pretty sure Kankuro here would fuck anything that breathes, and has a hole he can stick his junk in." Naruto laughed at that last part and Attempted to tackle her, but was tripped by Anko.

Gaara finally spoke up. "Anyway are you guys coming or not?" Sasuke shrugged. "Sure why not. We've got nothing better to do." Anko clasped her hands. "So it's settled skinny dipping and drinking!" Naruto looked at Sasuke remembering what happened the night before. 'Here we go again' He thought. "So what time should we meet you guys here?" Temari looked up at the sky. "Hmm. Around ten thirty is good." Naruto nodded. "Alright ten thirty it is."

-tR-

It was ten thirty and Naruto and Sasuke went to the same spot where they had their epic game of beach volleyball. The beach was empty just like they said. Temari and their gang were the only people there. They walked over to the giant bonfire were Anko and Tayuya could be seen waving them over.

Temari hugged them both and offered them drinks that he rejected. He did not want a repeat of last night. He sat down next to Choji and Shikamaru, who were talking about some field that Shikamaru had found earlier that day. He started a conversation with Tenten about places to eat at in Sunagakare when Temari interrupted. "Okay guys you ready to go swimming?" She tossed her cup and began stripping. "Last one in has to clean up the mess!" She yelled as she stripped her way down to the water.

Kankuro reached the beach second followed by Kiba, Tenten, Konan, Anko, and Tayuya. Sasuke looked at Naruto and shrugged. "Might as well join them right?" He walked down to the water and stripped. He jumped in before Naruto could get a good glance at him. Naruto followed suit and jumped in.

Not long after he was in the water did he get bored. Sasuke had gone off and was flirting with Tayuya, who was flirting just as much back. Tenten and Temari were off talking about something and Kiba, Kankuro, Anko, and Konan were playing a game of Marco Polo. Naruto started watching Sasuke again until he saw that he and Tayuya were wrapped up in each other kissing. He quickly decided that he would get out of the water.

He walked back up to the beach and wrapped a towel around his waist. He sat down in front of the fire and started to roast a marshmallow. He watched as the mellow burned and slid off his stick into the fire. He felt someone sit beside him but didn't bother looking to see who it was. "Why are you up here by yourself?" It was Gaara.

He looked at the mellow for a few more seconds before he turned his attention on Gaara. "The water wasn't as fun as I thought it would be." Gaara looked down at the water to see Kankuro get pushed under water by Konan. "Shikamaru and Choji don't seem to be much company either." Naruto glanced at them. Shikamaru had his head resting on Choji's shoulder. He sighed. "True. Why aren't you in the water?" He looked at Gaara.

Gaara stared at Naruto and then the water and back at Naruto. "Because I don't like it. And you got out." Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Well if I got back in would you get in?" Gaara thought for a second. "I guess." Naruto abruptly stood up causing his towel to fall off. Gaara blushed. "Then it's settled you're skinny dipping with me." He held out his hand to Gaara and helped up. He dragged Gaara down to the water by the wrist. "Alright strip." Gaara stared at him. "What are you to scared?" Naruto asked as he backed into the water. "Are you scared that I'll see your penis?" He laughed.

Gaara took off his swim trunks and dived in after him. Naruto looked around the water to see where Gaara went when he felt someone grab him by the waist and pick him up. Naruto squeaked and was dropped back down into the water. Gaara laughed. " I'm not scared of anything."

Naruto stood up and shook the water out of his hair. "That wasn't fair!" He splashed Gaara. Gaara splashed back. "Neither is you teasing me." Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. " It got you in the water didn't it?"

Gaara moved closer to Naruto. "True. But it was still unnecessary." He wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. "Uhm Gaara. What are you doing?" He was making Naruto blush. "Holding you." Gaara said as he pulled him closer to his body. Naruto blushed even more. "Why?" Gaara rested his forehead on Naruto's and stared into his eyes. "Because I want to." Naruto bit his lip. "Uhm. Okay."

Gaara pulled Naruto closer to where their hips were touching and he could feel Naruto against himself. "Does it bother you?" He rested his head in the crook of Naruto's neck. Naruto swallowed. "I- I don't know." He admitted. I've never had a guy do this to me. Gaara looked back up at him. "But aren't you gay?" Naruto bit his lip again. "Yeah. But I've never been in a relationship with a guy." He looked down.

Gaara lifted his chin up and placed a gentle kiss on his mouth. Naruto's eyes widened before Gaara kissed him again. The kiss didn't bother him, but he never thought of kissing anyone but Sasuke. Gaara kissed him again and this time Naruto kissed back. He felt a tongue slide across his bottom lip, asking for an entrance. He obliged and they got lost in a tongue battle. Naruto let Gaara win since he was never the dominant type. He felt his tongue being pulled into Gaara's mouth. Naruto felt something twitch beneath the water.

Gaara pulled back and placed a kiss on the side of Naruto's mouth. He started rubbing Naruto's side in gentle motions. He rested his forehead on Naruto's again. "You should hang out with me tomorrow." Naruto felt his ache increase. "Just you and me okay?" Naruto blushed. "Okay."

Gaara gave him one last kiss before he backed away. "Meet me downstairs near the entrance outside okay?" Naruto nodded. "See you tomorrow Naru." Naruto smiled. "Okay."

**Author's Note: Good god that took forever. I meant to post this yesterday but something came up. Any way I hope you like it and thank you guys that helped me with the ideas. Hopefully nothing like that will ever happen again. I mean writers block on the third chapter? Wtf? With that said review, review, review. They keep me motivated!**


	4. Best Friends?

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Naruto or any of the characters or places.**

_**Ps: For those of you who don't know the actual third chapter is up. **  
><em>

_Gaara pulled back and placed a kiss on the side of Naruto's mouth. He started rubbing Naruto's side in gentle motions. He rested his forehead on Naruto's again. "You should hang out with me tomorrow." Naruto felt his ache increase. "Just you and me okay?" Naruto blushed. "Okay." _

_ Gaara gave him one last kiss before he backed away. "Meet me downstairs near the entrance outside okay?" Naruto nodded. "See you tomorrow Naru." Naruto smiled. "Okay."_

-tR-

Naruto finally got out of the water after what seemed like hours, when it was only minutes. This was his first time kissing a guy other than Sasuke. He didn't know what to feel, how he should feel. He knew that he was gay, but that wasn't the problem. He didn't know what to do because for as long as he could remember he was in love with Sasuke Uchiha. Being so in love with him meant that Naruto has never considered having a boyfriend or even messing around with any guy besides him.

Naruto looked around the beach for Sasuke. He wasn't there. 'Where did he go?' He put his swim trunks and his t-shirt back on and began walking back to their hotel room. 'Maybe he's already there?' He thought about Sasuke and Tayuya with their earlier state. 'God I hope not.'

He walked inside the lobby looked around for a second. He spotted the rude receptionist with the overly mascarra'd eyes. He smile and waved at her when she looked at him. Surprisingly she didn't glare back but instead returned the favor. 'Sasuke must have been here' He casually walked up to the desk to ask about it.

"Hey excuse me but have you seen my roommate come through here?" She shook her head. "Not since he left this morning." His brow furrowed. During his contemplation he felt the eyes of someone on him. He looked up and saw that the uncomfortable feeling was coming from the girl. Her blue eyes felt like they were boring holes into him.

She smiled making her visible eye crinkle at the edge. (her other eye was covered by long, blond bangs) "You're friends with Shikamaru and Choji right?" He stared at her, mouth slightly open. 'Is she stalking me?' He nodded his head slowly. "Uh huh." Her smile got bigger. "Cool! I've known them since we were really little. I'm Ino by the way." She stood up and held out her hand for him to shake.

He accepted the gesture and scratched the back of his head. 'So she knows them. I don't know if that's a good thing or bad thing.' She tilted her head to the side with her hair falling to the left side of her face. "So how long have you known them?" It took him a second to realize that she was still talking to him. "Oh um just today."

Now it was her turn for her eyebrows to come together. "Well I hope we get to become friends as well." She nodded. Naruto blushed, having no one actually ask to become friends since kindergarten. "Okay. Well um. I'm tired so I'm going to go up to bed now. It was nice meeting you, Ino was it?" She smiled and nodded. "Good night Naruto. It was nice meeting you. If you need anything just ask okay?" She called out as he made his way to the elevator.

Naruto having finally reached his room, plopped himself on his bed. 'Well that was odd to say the least.' Naruto hasn't made a friend like that in a very long time. "Now that I think of it is it safe to call her a friend? I mean she was kind of creepy. " He frowned again. 'I really shouldn't be creeped out by it. That's how I made my first friend.'

It wasn't long before Naruto drifted off to sleep. His dream brought him back to his first day in kindergarten, when he made his first friend. His adoptive father Iruka had dropped he and his stuffed fox kyubi (kyuu kyuu is what he called it) off at the school.

-tR-

_ Iruka Umino, a brunet of average height and weight with an odd scar across his nose was currently taking his adopted son Naruto to his first day of kindergarten. You could say that he was beyond excited. He was sure that his little ball of sunshine would make many friends. _

_ "Iru can we go home now?" Iruka looked down at his son and laughed. "Why would we do that? School hasn't even started yet." Naruto had his arm wrapped around his little stuffed nine tailed fox kyubi (kyuu kyuu as Naruto called it). He puffed out his bottom lip and squeezed his fox closer to his chest. "B- but Iru, Naru doesn't wanna to go. Naru wants to stay at home with his Iru." His big blue eyes began to water._

_ Iruka kneeling in front of Naruto and put a hand on his left shoulder. "But Naruto how will you learn how to do all of the cool things that grownups can do? And how will you make friends? You want to make lots of friends don't you?" Naruto puffed out his cheeks like a puffer fish. " No! Naru doesn't want to make friends Iru and Kyuu Kyuu are enough." He hugged the pouting little boy before he stood up waiting for the teacher to arrive._

_ She walked up to them and smiled at Naruto. She had long and dark black hair that had thick curls that stopped midway down her back. "Hello there little Naruto. My name is Kushina, but you can call me Kushina sensei." Naruto hid behind Iruka's legs. He laughed at his sons response to the teacher. "Hello you must be the teacher. I'm Iruka Umino, Naruto's father." He shook hands with her. _

_ Naruto peeked from behind Iruka's legs to see what they were talking about but hid behind again when she waived at him. " Well I must be leaving so that I'm not late for work." Said Iruka before he turned around and hugged Naruto. Naruto clung to his leg and looked up at him. "Please don't leave me Iru. Take me with you. I wanna go with you please." He gave him the look of a kicked puppy. Iruka put his hands on his hips and inclined his head towards him. "I'll tell you what if you can make it through the first day then we'll go to Ichiraku's okay?" Naruto's eyes widened and he smiled like he was given the best gift in the world._

_ He jumped up and hugged Iruka around the waist, rubbing the side of his face on his stomach. He stood back and looked up at him with his big, ocean eyes shining. "Okay daddy I'll be sure to be extra good and make lots of friends." Kushina sensei and he laughed. Iruka leaned down and kissed Naruto on the forehead and then left. Kushina held out his hand to him. "Well little Naruto let's go introduce you to the class alright?" He nodded and followed her to the front of the class._

_ She let go of his hand and clapped hers together. The class got quiet and gave their attention to her. "Hello class. We have a new student please give him your undivided attention and let him introduce himself." She moved aside and motioned with her arm for Naruto to take her place and introduce himself. He stood their motionless for a second, his face heating up and turning a bright pink. "U- um m my n name is n Narut-to and I'm four years old." He looked down and then back up at the class who were staring intently at him. "This is my nine tails kyuu kyuu!" He shoved out his nine tailed fox for the class to see. "You're so funny!" A little kid shouted. _

_ The class started laughing at him and the only thing you could see was his bright red ears and his spiky blond hair hiding behind his fox. Kushina gently grabbed his hand and led him to an empty seat in the back of the class next to the only kid who wasn't laughing at him. Kushina patted him on the shoulder and gestured to a child with dark black hair that spiked in the back. "Naruto this is Sasuke Uchiha, he will be your buddy in this class okay? You'll sit next to him and do projects with him." Naruto looked up at the boy with his tear streaked face and shyly waved. She smiled. "Good now that you've met I'm going to try to get the class to calm down and give you a proper apology." She then walked back to the front of the class._

_ Naruto wiped the tears off of his face and smiled at Sasuke. He didn't smile back, but instead stared at him. Naruto looked down at the fox in his hand embarrassed when he looked back up the boy with the odd spiky hair was gone. "Sasuke?" Said boy came out from under the table and he was hiding something behind his back. "Oh. I thought you left because you don't like Naru." Sasuke stared at him for a second before he shoved a stuffed gray cat with an eye patch out to him. "His name is Pookie. I sleep with him every night." _

_ Naruto stared at the cat. It had a red safety pin through one ear and it was wearing a blue tie with an odd fan looking thing on it. " They laughed at me too. I like your fox by the way." Naruto blushed again and cocked his head to the side. "Really?" Sasuke nodded. "Really. We should be friends." He paused for a second to look at Naruto. "Best friends." _

_-_tR-

Ever since that day Naruto and Sasuke have been best friends and have shared everything with each other. Well almost everything. Aside from being gay and having the biggest crush on Sasuke, then yeah they share everything. But how exactly do you say that you're in love with your best friend with out fucking it up?

**Author's Note: Sorry this one is so short but what I plan on doing for the next chapter doesn't look right with this one to me.**


	5. Dates, and Drama, and Friends Oh My!

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own this. I don't get paid for this either. **

**Warnings: Lime and bad bad language.**

_**Songs for this chapter- Any Other World by Mika & The Freshmen by The Verve Pipe**_

_ Gaara pulled back and placed a kiss on the side of Naruto's mouth. He started rubbing Naruto's side in gentle motions. He rested his forehead on Naruto's again. "You should hang out with me tomorrow." Naruto felt his ache increase. "Just you and me okay?" Naruto blushed. "Okay." _

_ Gaara gave him one last kiss before he backed away. "Meet me downstairs near the entrance outside okay?" Naruto nodded. "See you tomorrow Naru." Naruto smiled. "Okay."_

**-tR-**

Naruto awoke the next morning expecting to see a duck haired raven in the bed across from his own. When he rolled over, however the only thing he found was an empty bed. 'Huh. Maybe he left early again like he did yesterday.' Thinking this he sat up in his bed and looked around the room. There was no sign of any note or that he had even been there.

Naruto sat there for a moment scratching his thigh. For some reason he was really itchy, that was when he realized that he was still in the once sweat and sea water covered clothes from the day before. 'Dammit.' He sighed and stood up. He needed to change, and quick. While stretching he looked around the room until he found a pair of sweats on the ground. 'They're Sasuke's but I'm sure he wont mind.' With that thought in mind he walked over to the pair of pants and quickly changed into him.

After a bit of thinking he decided that he would go downstairs and ask Ino if she had seen him at any point in time last night or this morning. He threw on a semi clean shirt, a pair slippers and left the room. He rode the elevator down to the first floor. Once it landed he stepped off and searched the lobby, looking for a certain blond haired girl with a ponytail. His eyes scanned over the room until his eyes would land on the girl.'A-ha!' He spotted her, she was currently at the food bar getting some kind of juice.

An evil smirked formed on his face. 'This ought to giver her a scare.' He crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her causing a high pitched scream that resembled a baby pig to erupt from her mouth. "Oh holy shit! Who the fuck is this?" She whipped around so fast that she hit Naruto in the face and nearly knocked him over. He stumbled backwards while laughing. She really did scare easy."What the fuck Naruto? Are you trying to make me die of a heart attack?" She waved her arms frantically while screaming at him. Thank goodness she had put her drink down before he glomped her.

Naruto laughed at the scene she was causing. He wasn't the only one who enjoyed the hilarity of the moment. Nearly everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing to stare at the flailing blond. They either had an eyebrow raised in question or where laughing at her. Ino's face had turned a bright shade of red and she was inhaling and exhaling angrily. She quickly paid for her drink and stormed over to the front entrance. Naruto smiled at her heaving back and followed after her. He stood next to her when she stopped at her desk and leaned against it. He thought it smart to wait for her to calm down before he asked if she'd seen Sasuke.

She was halfway done with her drink when she spoke up. "Oh by the way, Gaara came by to tell me that he'll be down here around twelve, thirty. Just so you know." She stared at her drink for a second and then back at him. "He said something about a date today?" She smirked and raised an eyebrow at him. Naruto's eyes widened with realization. "Oh my god I totally forgot about that!" He frowned at the ground and pondered for a second. 'Twelve thirty that's not that bad.' His eyes widened for the second time that morning and his hands flew into the air, much like Ino's did a few moments ago.. " Twelve thirty! That's like twenty minutes from now! Oh my god. I gotta hurry!" He turned and ran back inside the building. "Thanks Ino!" He yelled before he was out of sight.

Ino shook her head and laughed. "Men." She said with a smile on her face. She also turned and walked back inside to go and sit at her desk. She sat there for a second with her brows furrowed. 'What happened to his roommate? I thought that they were a couple...' They had seem close the first day they came here. "Hmm...Odd." She smirked to herself and decided that she would wait and see how this would play out.

Upstairs, Naruto was frantically running around his room. He just got of the shower and his lower half was wrapped in a towel while he was tearing through his bags looking for the right outfit to wear. Eventually he gave up and sat on the bed with his head in his hands. 'What am I going to do? I've never been on a date with a guy before. I don't know how to act, or what to wear. I don't even know what I should say to him!'

Naruto sighed to himself. He stood up and scratched his head and that's when it hit him. 'I know what to wear!" He ran to his bag and dumped its contents out on his bed. He was throwing clothes and toiletries left and right before he finally reached his desired outfit. It was a pair of black pants with multiple holes in it and a bright orange tank top with a tribal looking, black, dragon on the right side beneath his arm. He completed the look with a pair of black and white checkered Vans. 'Perfect.' He admired himself in the mirror.

He started walking out of the room when he realized that he had forgotten to grab his crystal necklace. He ran to the window that had it sitting on the wooden frame. He looked out the window and noticed that the red head was already there and waiting for him down below. He blushed at the thought of his first date with a male. He slipped the necklace on over his head and ran downstairs to meet said red head.

He ran across the floor of the lobby and Ino gave him an odd look and waved. He waved back as he ran through the entrance to the lobby and nearly tackled Gaara to the ground with the force of the hug he gave him. "Well hello there. Someone seems happy to see me. Did you sleep well?" He patted Naruto on the back of his head before he pulled away and planted a chaste kiss on the teens forehead. Naruto blushed and backed up a little bit.

He stood there for a while admiring his date. He was wearing a tight, maroon shirt with a black, fishnet one underneath and a pair of pants that were extremely baggy everywhere else, but tight were they stopped at his calves. He wore black, low, top converse with a rainbow painted on the toes. To Naruto he looked like a sexified, goth, Aladdin.

Gaara smiled at Naruto. "Shall we go?" Naruto nodded. He started walking at a slow pace, his pants swishing every time he moved. Naruto walked up to him until they were instep. Both of their arms were slightly swaying at their sides as they walked. Naruto's hand twitched a little each time his hand came close to Gaara's. Their pinkies touched and Naruto gave into his temptation and slipped his fingers in between Gaara's own. He felt Gaara give his hand a slight squeeze and he squeezed back.

Naruto felt something bubble up and swell inside of him. A small smile formed on his face. He wasn't sure if it was because it was his first time holding a mans hand and feeling comfortable about it, or if it was something else completely. Whatever it was he didn't care. 'Why should it matter?' Naruto thought to himself.

After what felt like ages of walking Naruto came to a stop. He had to ask where they were going. "Uhm Gaara." Gaara turned his head to look at him. "Where exactly are we going?" Gaara raised the skin of were an eyebrow should have been. "Where do you want to go?" Naruto was a bit thrown back by this. He and Gaara stared at each other for a while. "Aren't you supposed to know? I mean you are the one who asked me out on a date in the first place." Gaara frowned for a second. "Ice cream?" Naruto's eyes lit up and he grinned big enough to make the Cheshire cat envious. "Yeah!" Naruto grabbed his hand again and led him to the nearest ice cream shoppe.

Naruto finally came to a stop in front of a two story building that had a cafe on the first floor with sea foam green tables out front. There was a huge, ice cream shaped sign on the right side with three different flavors stacked upon each other. Starting from the bottom was chocolate, vanilla, with mint chocolate chip on top. On the left side there was a corset shaped sign that had a picture of a serpent looking logo on it. The main sign that was located in between both signs and in the middle of the first and second floor read; Vintage Victorian Ice Cream Shoppe.

Naruto took Gaara's hand and pulled him inside. Naruto finally let go of his hand and walked up to the counter. Gaara followed suite and stood next to him. He looked up at the menu which had almost every kind of ice cream there was out there on it. He looked at Naruto who was currently gnawing at his bottom lip, trying hard to decide which cone he wanted most out of all the different types of ice cream. He finally turned his attention to the worker who was waiting for the teen to finally decide. " Uhm I want a two scoop cone of red bean ice cream." He then turned towards the red head and cocked his head to the side in a rather cute manor. "Gaara what kind do you want." Said teen pondered for a moment. "Green tea. One scoop." Naruto nodded and turned back to the man who was behind the counter. "And one scoop of green tea ice cream for the scary red head over there." He said pointing at a bemused Gaara. His facial expression made Naruto laugh on the inside.

They walked out of the building with their orders in hand and sat at one of the tables under the shade of a tree. Naruto was nearly halfway through his ice cream when he noticed that Gaara was staring at him again. " What you aren't going to eat yours?" He asked through mouthfuls of his pinkish ice cream. Gaara raised his invisible eyebrow again. "You're very interesting to watch eat. It's distracting. And you've made a mess." He used the pad of one his thumbs to wipe off the ice cream that was dripping down Naruto's chin. Naruto stared with his mouth slightly open as the other teen sucked the thumb into his mouth and released it with a pop. The blond looked down trying hide the harsh blush that dusted his cheeks. Gaara stuck an arm out and lifted the blond's chin with his index finger. He leaned in to kiss him, their lips brushed against one another and Naruto felt heat on his face.

Gaara's breath ghosted over his lips, but right before their lips fully connected, a waiter came by. "Uhm excuse me sirs but can we interest you in giving a tour of the second floor?" Both boys pulled apart quickly as if burned. Gaara glared at the man who in turn cringed. "And what on the second floor would hold any interest to us?" He sounded pissed and Naruto had to admit that it scared him a little. The waiter swallowed. "We're reopening our Victorian clothes store." 'People still wear that?' Naruto looked at Gaara and shrugged. Gaara stared in return. He looked back at the nervous man and nodded. The waiter who was currently sweating under the death glare that Gaara was giving him, smiled at Naruto. "Great! By the way, because of our reopening everything is on sale." He extended his arm to lead their way back inside.

**-tR-**

It was about twelve o'clock before Sasuke finally woke up. He slowly opened his eyes to give them time to adjust to the morning light. 'Finally.' He thought. 'I get to sleep in.' There was no annoying blond here to push him out of bed. Sasuke sat up and stretched. Little popping sounds came from his back. He yawned and scratched the bottom two ribs on his right side.

Sasuke was currently in the middle of Kiba and Anko's room. He'd decided to stay at their room instead of theirs because he had hoped he'd get at least an extra hour of sleep, that and he didn't want another incident like the morning before. Sasuke does not enjoy being kicked out of bed. He didn't go to Tayuya's either seeing as he didn't feel like sleeping with her. He had only recently ended his latest relationship and he didn't feel like starting a new one. Another reason was that she was too nice for him to use. So they decided that making out was as far as they would go.

Sasuke thought back to the blond. He wondered if he'd even made it back to their room. The last time he saw him was when they were down on the beach with the rest of Gaara's friends. He looked around the beach for him after he'd finished his '_session_' with Tayuya. There was no sign of him however, so he just gave up and left with Kiba.

Sasuke had seen Naruto in the water in the water but then lost sight of him when he became distracted by the red haired Tayuya. When he had looked back the guy was gone. When he had walked over to his room to check on him and get extra clothes he'd seen that the blond was already unconscious in bed.

Sasuke got up from the floor and fully stretched. Once he was fully awake he dressed and made his way over to his room to find that his roommate was not there. 'What the Fuck?' Sasuke's eyebrows stitched together. He searched the room for any sign of a note but found none. 'Where could he have gone?' He left the room and went down to the lobby. He quickly walked up to the front desk were the blond from their first night here was seated. She was talking into the microphone she had on her head.

"Okay I know you've seen him. Now can you please tell me where Naruto went?" He interrupted. Sasuke stared down at her. She ended her conversation and slowly turned her head in his direction. "Excuse me?" She raised her eyebrows at the man before her. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He didn't have the patients for this " Where. Is. My. Roommate?" She glared at him. "He left with Gaara. On a date." She added extra emphases on the last sentence. With that stated she turned her attention to the person in the line next to Sasuke. Sasuke was pissed off now. More so than he was just a few seconds ago."Date? To where?" She let out a frustrated sigh and stared back at him. "I don't know. Go look for him yourself. I'm busy." Sasuke glared at her and stormed out of the building. Sasuke let out a long sigh. 'Since when did Naruto date?' He didn't know why but the thought of it bothered him.

Sasuke was walking along the pavement, to where he didn't know. After about five minutes of walking he looked up and noticed that he was at some place with a lot of shops and outside dining places. There was one in particular that stood out more than the others due to all of the signs it had on it. There was a corset, and ice cream cone, and a sign that read something about a vintage store. 'Odd.' He started walking again when saw a spot of blond out of the corner of his eye. 'Naruto?' He looked back and sure enough it was.

He was with the quiet red head like that girl said. Gaara was staring at Naruto who was attacking his ice cream cone with such ferocity he was surprised he didn't devour his own hand. He was making quite a mess, there was ice cream dripping down his face. Naruto apparently didn't notice this until Gaara leaned in and wiped the ice cream off of his messy face and stuck the appendage into his mouth. Gaara doing that didn't bother Sasuke as much as what he did next. The red head had leaned in again and made their faces extremely close. Sasuke frowned. 'Was that a kiss?' He took a closer look. 'I think it was.' The idea of him kissing Naruto bothered him.'What the hell was this guy doing kissing his blond?'...Wait. When had Naruto become his blond? Naruto didn't belong to him. He wasn't his. They weren't dating. Sasuke most certainly was not gay.

Sasuke looked back at the two of them and saw that a waiter had come by and disrupted the tender moment. 'Good.' Sasuke's eyes widened. 'The fuck is wrong with me?' He shook his head. "I need more sleep." He turned around and walked back in the direction from which he came. He looked back in time to see the two walk back inside with their fingers intertwined.

Sasuke, who was now back at their hotel room, sat down on his bed and sighed. He needed something to keep his mind off of the scene he saw only a few minutes ago. He wasn't bothered by the fact that his friend was kissing another male, he knew that Naruto was gay. What bothered him was that he kissing someone else in general. He didn't know why it bothered him so much. All he knew was that he didn't like it, and not knowing why irked him.

He stood up and decided that he would clean and unpack to keep his mind off of Naruto and Gaara. He put all Naruto's things on the left side of the room where his bed was and his own on the right. He put their clothes in the dresser that was in the center of the room. Sasuke had spent most of the day cleaning the entire suite when he found it time for him to finally take a shower.

Sasuke washed his body and was working a lather of shampoo into his hair. He stood under the spray of the shower when his minded chose to wonder back to the blond. The thought of his best friend being with someone else had remained in the back of his mind, ghosting over his thoughts every once in a while. He would push the thought out his mind but right now he couldn't help but be drawn to the thought that bothered him the most right now.

Sasuke hit the wall. 'Why the hell is this bothering me? It's not like I care who he dates. And why the hell am I thinking about him in the shower? That's just sick!' He turned off the faucet and walked out of the bathroom, his towel long forgotten. He grabbed his cell and punched in Tayuya's number. He listened to the ringer while he dressed. "Hello?" He walked back to the bathroom and picked up his forgotten towel and rubbed his hair with it. "Hey Tayuya can you come over?" 'If cleaning and showering couldn't keep them off of his mind, then surely this will.

**-tR-**

Naruto had enjoyed his first date. He bought a pair of really cool shoes and an outfit to match it. He bought a pair of floppy, black boots, a pair of black pants that were slightly baggy with three straps at the bottom that crossed over each other, a black shirt with golden gears and clocks on it, and a black jacket that had three quarter sleeves and overlapped in the front. He bought all of that for a total of about sixty bucks. The vintage Victorian store was having an awesome sale on steam punk style clothes.

He and Gaara where walking back to the resort with their hands clasped together. Naruto felt a little apprehensive at first about holding Gaara's hand but the feeling was starting to go away. He thought that maybe he just felt comfortable with him. Maybe he was finally getting over his crush towards Sasuke? 'I doubt it'.

Gaara stopped them when they were in front of the resorts entrance. He didn't say that out loud did he? "Naruto you want to come over?" Gaara was staring at him intently. He didn't mean what he thought he meant did he? "You can come over at any time you want." He did mean what he thought he meant. Naruto blushed at the meaning Gaara implied. Gaara waited. Naruto bit his lip. "Uhm. Okay." How could he say no to a question like that? Especially when he was looking at him like that.

Gaara nodded and pulled Naruto's arm towards him. He took out a sharpie and began writing on the arm. "This is my room number." He said as he wrote down the three digits that belonged to Gaara's room. Once done he reached into Naruto's pocket and pulled out an orange cell phone. "And this is my number." He punched the numbers to the phone and saved it under Gaara.

He placed the phone back in Naruto's hand. "Feel free to call whenever you want, or when you get lost." He leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. "See you later." He turned and let his hand slide down Naruto's arm as he walked away. The feeling made his arm tingle and caused goosebumps to rise. Was he ready to go that far with him yet?He would think over that at another time.

Naruto walked back to his room feeling very excited. He couldn't wait to tell Sasuke about all the things he bought today and all of the fun stuff he did. He also couldn't wait to show him the gift he got him. "I hope he likes it." He squeezed the bag that was holding his gift in it. He smiled a little and opened the door to their room.

"Sasuke I'm home!" He walked into the room to find a very pissed off looking Sasuke. He sat down on the floor in front of him. "What's wrong?" He poked the angry teen in the knee. "When were you going to tell me?" Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Tell you what?" Sasuke stared at him expecting an answer.

"When were you going to tell me that you were fucking red head?" Naruto's eyebrows nearly reached his hairline. "Excuse me! You mean Gaara? I'm not fucking him!" Sasuke glared at him. "Then what do you call last night? You were all over each other. And then earlier he was practically sucking your face off." Naruto stood up at this point. "What the fuck Sasuke? All we did was kiss! It's no worse than what you do with all of your girlfriends! And since when was kissing the same as fucking huh? And even if we were fucking it wouldn't be any of your damn business!" Naruto stomped out of the room and slammed the door on his way out.

"Fucking asshole." He muttered. Naruto walked outside and around to the other side of the building. He slid down the wall until he hit the ground with a loud thump. He ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know how long he'd been out there, he'd been so lost in thought. By this time it was already night. He looked up at the moon, it was full and all of the stars in the sky could be seen.

He thought back to his argument with Sasuke. "I can't believe he'd get mad at me for something like that. I mean how can you accuse someone of sleeping with a person after a few kisses? Bastard." He let out a long sigh. "You know talking to yourself is a sign of being an genius or loss of sanity. For you I think it's the latter." He heard a voice to his right. "Hello Ino." She slid down the wall and sat next to him. "So. What's got your panties in a bunch?" She smiled. Ino was really sweet and Naruto liked that.

"Sasuke's accusing me sleeping with Gaara. Just because he saw us kissing! What the hell dude?" He sighed again. Ino pulled out a pack of cigarettes and tapped one out. She placed it in between her lips and lit it. She pulled in a long drag and blew before she spoke again. "Hmm. Maybe he's jealous." Naruto had to try hard not to laugh. "Yeah right. Of what?" Ino just shook her head. "I don't know. You tell me." Naruto raised an eyebrow. She took another drag. "Maybe he's upset that you did something fun without him. You guys are best friends you know." She tilted her head towards him.

Naruto picked up a pebble and rolled it between his fingers. "Even if that may be true he didn't have to be mean and accusatory towards me." He frowned. She looked up at the sky and blew smoke out. "Maybe you should go talk to him." He stood up and stretched. "I guess. I don't wanna lose my best friend." He took the fag out her mouth and pulled a drag. He attempted to blow but he started coughing. Ino laughed at him. "That's what you get thief." He laughed and threw it on the ground to stamp it out.

Naruto walked back to room with a new resolve. He reached for the bedroom door handle but stopped for a second. He heard moans and gasps emitting from the other side of the door. He quickly opened the door. "Sasuke are you o-" He stopped at the sight that was displayed before him.

He could see the back of a woman he identified as Tayuya from the choppy red hair. She was on top of him and her hips were moving up and down at a rhythmic pace. Her head was thrown back with her mouth slightly open. The not-so-quite moans were flowing out of her mouth. Sasuke had a hand on her thigh and the other on her hips steadying her riding. Naruto stood there, glued to the spot with his mouth agape. He dropped the bags containing the items he bought. He stood there for what felt like eternity until Sasuke spotted him.

Sasuke's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Naruto stared at him for a second with his mouth opening and closing. He couldn't form the right words to say, that's when he turned and ran out of the room. He couldn't help the tears that were running down his face. It was like a broken faucet. He'd made it to the elevator when he saw Sasuke running up to it with only a sheet wrapped around his waist. He pressed at any button he could see. He needed to get out of there fast. "Naruto wait! I'm sorry!" That was the last thing he heard before the metal doors closed, separating the two of them.

Naruto crouched in the corner of the metal box and sobbed. The tears flowed like rivers while he sat curled in the corner of the moving box that landed on random floors. He wiped at the tears streaming down his face when he spotted the three numbers that Gaara had written only a few hours earlier. He pulled out his phone and dialed the number.

**-tR-**

Sasuke sat in the middle of his bed. He put his face in his hands and let out a low growl. 'I can't believe this.' He pulled at his hair while his head rested in his hands. "Ugh. What the fuck is wrong with me?" He sat back up and scratched roughly at his head. He picked up his phone and threw it at the wall. He flung himself backwards onto his bed and let out a long frustrated sigh.

He stayed like that until he heard a knock at his door. 'Maybe it's Naruto.' He stayed there just looking at the ceiling knowing that he would just let himself in. That was until he felt someone crawling up his body. That someone had long, jagged, red hair. Tayuya.

She slid a hand up his chest and placed a kiss on his neck. "Honey I'm home." He lifted himself up and let his weight rest on his elbows. He smirked at the girl on his lap. "Hello." He stroked the side of her face. She gave him a devious smile. "You ready?" Her hands began their migration down Sasuke's body.

Their bodies were intertwined with each other. Soft gasps and moans were emitting from both of their mouths. It was like this for about and hour and Sasuke was currently working on his next climax. He gripped her hip with one of hands,and her thigh with his other, he was so close when he heard something hit the ground. Tayuya seemed oblivious to it. He looked to where the sound had come from.

It was Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes widened and Naruto stared at him as if he were looking into the face of ghost or a demon. Which in this case it was like he was. Naruto's mouth opened and closed a few times. Contemplating what to say. What could he say though? What do you say in a situation like this? There was no way to approach this without feeling awkward.

They stayed like that for a while until Naruto turned and ran out of the door. It took him a moment to register what had just happened. When reality hit him he pushed Tayuya off of him and ran out of the room, grabbing a sheet on his way out. "Sasuke what the hell?" He heard before he slammed the door to their suite. He almost made it to the end of the hallway when he saw Naruto run into the elevator. He was crying and pressing random buttons.

Sasuke ran up to the elevator as the doors were closing. "Naruto wait! I'm sorry!" Too late the doors had closed, sealing the blond inside. He punched the doors and screamed. He banged his head on the doors and punched at it repeating the words, " I'm sorry" over and over again. Eventually he dragged himself back to the room where Tayuya was waiting for him. "What the fuck was that Sasuke?" She had her arms crossed over her chest and her foot was tapping. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't know Tayuya. You tell me." She huffed. "Whatever I don't need this." She grabbed her clothes and stormed out of the room.

He watched her leave. He was happy she was gone. He really needed to be alone. He was about to walk over to his bed when he noticed the bags that Naruto dropped not too long ago. He walked up to the bags and crouched in front of them. He picked up the larger bag and looked inside. It was full of odd looking clothes. Naruto always had a weird taste in clothes. He picked up the next bag which was smaller and a lot lighter. He pulled out a small red collar and an envelope that was labeled: "To Sasuke" He flipped it over in his hand before he tore it open and pulled out the card that was inside.

'Hey Sasuke I went to this toy store and found this little collar. Isn't it cute? I thought it was perfect for Pookie! I hope you like it.' Sasuke put the card and the collar back in the bag and let it fall to the floor."Great. Just fucking perfect." Sasuke felt even more like an ass now.

Sasuke threw himself onto his bed and screamed into his pillows. He ripped at his hair. 'What have I just done?' He sat back up and glared at his reflection that stared back at him in the windows. He was so mad at this point that he had tears rolling down his face. He rubbed angrily at his face. Something vibrated, probably Tayuya telling him off through text. He looked over at his phone that was currently lying on the floor. It sat there going off, and he waited a second before he went over to it and picked it up. He searched his contacts until the name Dead Last popped up. He selected it and waited. The phone went straight to voice mail. He tried at least ten more times, and each time he left a message stating that they need to talk. "Hey Naruto pick up. We need to talk."

He lay back and stared at the ceiling. He really wished that he could go back in time and fix this. He wished that there was some way he could fix things with him. 'Maybe he'll come back after he calms down.' Sasuke could only hope.

**-tR-**

Naruto got off at the third floor and looked around for the room number he was given. " Three, zero, five." The doors he passed went down in numeric order. He was currently passing by 307. He had two more doors to go until he spotted the door. "Finally." 'Here goes nothing.' He bit his lip and knocked on the door. After a few second the door opened with Kankuro and Temari leaving the room. They both patted him on the shoulder as they made their way into the hallway. "He's waiting for you inside." Temari said in a gentle tone. Kankuro smiled at him "Just walk inside, he's sitting in his room." He motioned towards the room. Temari nodded "You'll know which one it is." Kankuro poked him in the side and laughed. "But be safe alright?" You could tell that he was trying to make him feel better. Kankuro let out another laugh and walked down the hall with Temari punching him in the arm.

Naruto walked inside and looked around. It was very similar to his own, except the it was done in warm colors. He walked around until he saw the only room with an open door. He walked up towards it and peeked inside "Gaara?" He spotted him. He was sitting on the bed but at the sight of Naruto's tear stained face he quickly got up and walked towards him. He pulled him into a tight embrace and kissed the crook of his neck. Naruto couldn't stop himself from crying again. Gaara led him towards the bed and made him sit with him. He let the other sob into his red shirt, soaking it with salty tears. "Shh. It's okay. Let it all out." He kissed Naruto's forehead and ran his fingers through his hair.

He never bothered asking what happened, and for that, Naruto was grateful. He wasn't sure what he would tell him. Gaara was rubbing circles into the others back, the soothing motion was making his sobbing slow to a stop. After a while of staying like that Naruto looked up at him and grabbed the other teens face in both hands. He stared at him, his eyes shifting side to side, searching. He pulled his face towards himself and kissed him. The kiss was sloppy at first but it was soon filled with hunger and lust. Most of all it was filled with need. Gaara cupped Naruto's face in his hands, deepening the kiss. Naruto gripped Gaara's forearms and held onto them, he needed this, he needed something to take the ache in his heart away.

Naruto pushed Gaara back and climbed atop him to straddle his hips. He placed his hands on either side of his hands and lowered his face back down to the others. Their mouths moved against each other while Gaara slid a hand up the front of Naruto's shirt. His middle finger ghosted over one of his nipples pulling out a moan from the one above him. He used that as a chance to slide his tongue into the blonds mouth. Their tongues slid against one another. Their saliva mixed together. Naruto tasted of ice cream and cigarettes. It was odd but there was something about it that he loved.

Gaara slid his other hand up Naruto's back, eliciting another moan. His back arched into him, bringing their chests closer. He couldn't get enough of the beautiful noises the teen above him was making. He was addicted to them as much as he was addicted to his warm body. His skin was so soft and so inviting. It felt like fire under his touch.

Naruto sat up and slowly stripped off his shirt. He could feel Gaara's eyes boring holes into him as he stared at the tan skin. He could also feel his arousal forming on his thigh. He himself was becoming very aroused. The feeling increased when Gaara leaned forward and lapped at one of his nipples. He sucked on the tan bud making it stand up at attention. He moved to the other and gave it the same treatment. His body quivered at the amazing feeling. How could something so simple provide him with that much pleasure?

Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist as he arched into the feeling, pulling him closer. Naruto shivered from the way the other man was teasing at his pectoral. "G- Gaara please stop teasing me." Gaara smirked against the bud in his mouth and leaned back, the skin he'd just been toying with shined under the dim light of the room. He circled the erect skin with his index finger. "Mmm. But it's so much fun." His voice was deeper, more husky, and coated with want.

"Gaara." Naruto breathed. He slipped his hands under Gaara's shirt and moved them upwards. " I wanna see you too." He obliged and let Naruto strip his top half. His skin was creamy white, much paler than Sasuke's. There was a little trail of red hair that started from the bottom of his naval and led down to his pubic area. Naruto sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. He was so different from Sasuke. Gaara gave him a gentle look. "Are you scared?" He rubbed Naruto's side. Naruto shifted, his face becoming slightly serious. "No. You just look really good right now." He said in a husky tone. He lowered himself to the other males stomach and licked down the flat surface until he reached the hem of his pants. He suckled and nibbled at skin displayed before him.

Gaara ran his fingers through the blonds hair, encouraging him to go lower. Naruto hooked his fingers under the hem and pulled down. He pulled at an excruciatingly slow pace, the red trail widen and become thicker with each passing second. When his penis finally sprung free Naruto gasped at the size. It was bigger and wider than his own. Naruto looked up at Gaara to see that a slight blush had dusted his cheeks. Naruto smirked. He stuck his tongue out and stared into Gaara's eyes as he gave his erection an experimental lick. Gaara bit his lip but continued to stare as Naruto lowered his head onto the length.

He wrenched his eyes close with pleasure as the heat from Naruto's mouth encased his sensitive prick. Naruto sucked on it as he pulled up and released it with a pop. He did this a few more times before he licked the vain on the underside of his member. He didn't know if he could take much more of it anymore, he needed more of that heat. He tangled his fingers into Naruto's hair. "Please suck. I need to feel more of you around me." Naruto swirled his tongue around the head before he pulled it all the way into his mouth. He started with a slow bob of his head before he gradually increased his pace.

Gaara felt his insides coil up and he knew that he was close. Naruto moved up the skin until the head of his erection was barely in his mouth. He poked his tongue into his slit while he stroked at his shaft with his left hand and fondled his sack with the other. His hand slid across the skin with a slight turn in his wrist every time his it moved downwards. Gaara tossed his head back and let out a low moan as his seed spurted out onto the blond's face. Naruto licked at his lips and sat back on his heels to look at the sight before him.

Gaara's body convulsed slightly after he emptied his sack onto Naruto's face. He had one hand resting on his heaving chest. He slid a hand down his body and up Naruto's leg. He let his hand rest on Naruto's arousal and rubbed the cloth that covered it. Naruto drew in a sharp breath. The friction was intoxicating.

Gaara sat up and reached an arm out towards Naruto's face. He used his index finger to wipe the spunk off of Naruto's cheek. Naruto turned his head and sucked the finger into his mouth. He licked up the digit and slowly sucked it back inside his mouth. The action was enough for Gaara's cock to react and swell again. He rolled Naruto onto his back and sucked on his neck, leaving a red mark behind. "Now it's my turn." He slid his hand down Naruto's body and into the front of his pants. He gave his member a small squeeze a gentle stroke. Naruto arched his back and wrapped his arms around Gaara's shoulders. "More." Gaara was more than happy to give it to him. He increased his stroking and gave it another little squeeze here and there. It wasn't long before Naruto was squirming under his touch. He increased the pace of his stroking while he sucked on Naruto's neck. Naruto was so, so close. He wrapped his arms around Gaara's shoulders. "Oh. More. Please Gaara. Make me forget." He sank his nails into Gaara's back as he came.

Gaara wiped his hand on the inside of Naruto's pants and stood up. Naruto's chest was rising and falling at a rapid pace. After he became aware of the outside world again he noticed that there was a certain heat missing. He looked at Gaara. "What's wrong why did you move?" Gaara narrowed his eyes. "I should have known. I should have known, with the way you always stare at him." Naruto gaped at him. "Gaara wha-" "No. Stop it. You only came here to use me." He sighed and ran his clean hand through his hair.

"You never had real feelings for me did you? You've always been in love with that black haired guy Sasuke. You only came here to use me for your own selfish desires." He looked down. God how he wanted to crawl back into that bed with him, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't pretend to feel what was never really there. "I think...I think you should go." He picked up Naruto's shirt and held it out to him. Naruto didn't know what to say. He'd just gone through some of the most amazing pleasure in his life and it left as quick as it came.

"I'll still be your friend because I still love you but you need to leave." Naruto nodded and got up to grab his shirt. When he reached for it Gaara grabbed his arm and pulled him towards his body. He gave him a deep kiss full of love and sorrow. "I love you. I'll always love you, but, this isn't healthy for you." He closed his eyes and kissed him on the forehead. " Now go talk to him." He gently pushed Naruto towards the door.

Naruto, once back inside the elevator broke down into tears. He curled himself up in the corner and silently cried to himself. Once the box reached his floor he slowly got out and dragged his feet all the way to his room. He dragged himself to the giant doors that led to the quite balcony and stripped down to his boxers. He padded over to the hot tub and climbed into the steaming water. He sighed and let himself slowly sink under the water.

**-tR- **

Sasuke had fallen asleep only once for what felt like a few minutes. His thoughts were clouded with the tear stained face of his best friend. It was all his fault. He should do something, no he needed to do something about it. 'But what?' What could he possibly do to fix this? Sasuke got up off of the bed and began pacing the room.

He should apologize. How though? There was no possible way that Naruto would forgive him. He shouldn't either. What Sasuke did was inexcusable. He wrongfully accused his friend of doing something he wasn't. "And for what? Was I jealous?' If so why would he be? He needed someone to talk to. But first he needed to know where the blond was.

He quickly pulled on a pair of sweats and a loose t-shirt and headed for the door. 'Who do I ask? ' He thought for a second. 'The blond downstairs who worked at the desk?' She was mad at him. Would she even listen, or blow him off? Right now that was a risk he was willing to take.

He went to the elevator and pressed the button that would take him to the first floor. While he rode he thought of the right words to say to her. He knew he should apologize but he wasn't sure how. He was never good at saying sorry to people he didn't know. Especially when it came to women. He didn't know why but he was only good at getting them to sleep with him, but when it came to saying sorry he failed epically.

The elevator stopped and he walked into a somewhat empty lobby. That would make his job a lot easier, should she cause a scene. He strode up to her desk were she was seated, typing away at her computer. He stood there for a second waiting for her to notice him. He coughed hoping that would work. Alas it did not, she was still tapping at the keys. He let out another harsh cough, which did catch her attention. "Come back to apologize? Or are you here to be an ass again?" He shook his head. "Apologize."

"Have you seen Naruto?" She glared at him. "What's it to you?" She knew she'd tell him after a while, but that didn't mean she couldn't pull on his chain for a little bit. "Because I need to talk to him." He stared down at her. " I saw him a little over an hour ago but that was the last time I saw him. He was pretty pissed at you, just so you know. What did you do to him anyway?" He sighed. " I know and that's why I'm trying to find him. Do you know where he could have gone?" She shook her head. "You didn't answer my question." She was becoming quite curious, which was starting to piss Sasuke off.

He massaged his temples. "Something I'm not proud of. Can you just tell me where he went? I seriously need to talk to him." He paused and looked down at the floor. He quickly looked back up at her. "Did he go to Gaara's room? Can you tell me where that is?" He looked at her chest that held a name tag that read Ino. "Ino?" She rolled her eyes. Of course she knew were his room was. That didn't mean she was going to tell him though. Not yet, she was going to get the answer out of him one way or another. " Yeah but I can't just go around giving out confidential information." She smirked at him. "But I might just be willing to if you can tell me what you did to poor Naru." She wriggled her eyebrows at him.

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "Fine." He didn't feel comfortable telling his business to a complete stranger. "I accused him of doing something he didn't. Can you please tell me now?" She bit her lip, she obviously wasn't going to get much more out of him. "He's in room 305. If he's not there I don't know what to tell you." He nodded. "Thank you." He began walking away when she had stopped him. "Wait. Why are you trying so hard to talk to him? Couldn't you just do it tomorrow or something?" His eyebrows rose. "What?" 'That's a good question.' Why was he trying so hard? "You love him don't you? I know you do. I've seen how you look at him. That's not the look of a normal friend." She grinned. " You also wouldn't be trying this hard to find him if he was just a normal friend to you." His eyes widened for the umpteenth time for the day. He turned to walk away, he could hear Ino call out to him before he boarded the elevator. "You should tell him how you feel you know!"

Sasuke chose to act like he didn't hear her. He needed to get to Gaara's room as fast as possible. The elevator stopped off on the third floor and he began his search for room 305. Alas he spotted it. "Finally." He whispered to himself. He knocked on the door a few times and waited. The door opened to reveal an angry red head. He looked the raven up and down. "He's not here." He went to shut the door again but was stopped by Sasuke's hand. Gaara glared at the intruding hand. He was very tempted to shut the door on it. "What? He's not here. Now could you please leave?" Sasuke stared him down. "Can you tell me where he is then?"

Gaara sighed. " He went looking for you." That was all he said and he slammed the door in Sasuke's face. He glared at the door. He wanted to knock again but decided against it. 'Great now I don't know were he could be.'

Sasuke had searched all of the floors before he finally gave up and trudged back to their room. 'I'll look for him in the morning.' He knew that there was no way that he'd find him that night. Once inside their room he looked at the giant glass doors that led to their balcony and made his way to them. Maybe the night sky would bring peace to his mind. He walked outside to the railing. The smooth wood felt cool against his feet. He let his arms rest on the railing. He closed his eyes and inhaled the salty air. He heard a splash that come from behind him. He whipped his head towards the hot tub where he saw the water bubble over a blond head. 'Naruto?' He stared questionably at the hot tub before he ran over to tub. 'Oh my god Naruto!' He jumped into the hot water and pulled the teen out by his arms.

"Naruto what the hell? You can't just go and try to drown yourself like that! I'm sorry for being and asshole to you earlier but that doesn't give you the okay to kill yourself!" He shook the other male by his shoulders. Naruto glared at him and punched him in the side of the face. "What the fuck man? Who said I was trying to kill myself?" What the hell was wrong with this man? He pushed Sasuke off of himself. Sasuke rubbed the side of his face. He stared at Naruto with his mouth open. "But I thought-" Naruto glared at him.

Naruto stayed like that for a second before he burst out into a hysterical laughter. Sasuke stared at him with his mouth still hanging open. His mind was fried. "You seriously thought I was trying to kill myself?" Sasuke shook his head. 'What the hell?' "Well what was I supposed to think? All I saw was the water bubbling and your head under the water!" Naruto laughed at him again. He was laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes. Sasuke shook his head again before he joined in with him, they laughed like this for a long time. Just letting out all of the pain from the events of the day.

Sasuke looked at Naruto while he was laughing and that was when he realized something. They had known each other for so long. They had done everything together and told each other everything. He'd always meant more to him than anyone else did. That was when he realized something for the first time. He was in love with Naruto, his best friend since kindergarten.

**Author's Note: Sweet Mother Mary this took forever. I mean seriously. By the way I had finished this at an earlier date but my internet crapped out on me which kept me from posting. So sorry for the inconvenience. Hopefully the length of this will make up for it right? As always review my darlings!**


	6. I Guess I Love You

**Disclaimer: Does not own, will never own, wish I owned.**

**Warnings: Lemon! And super fluffy moments.**

**Songs for this chapter: _Melt the Sugar- The Summer Obsession, Your Body Is A Wonderland- John Mayer_**

****_He stayed like that for a second before he burst out into a hysterical laughter. Sasuke stared at him with his mouth hanging open. His mind was fried. "You seriously thought I was trying to kill myself?" Sasuke shook his head. "Well what was I supposed to think? All I saw was the water bubbling and your head under the water!" Naruto laughed at him. He was laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes. Sasuke joined in with him, they laughed like this for a long time. Just letting out all of the pain from the events of the day._

_ Sasuke looked at Naruto while he was laughing and that was when he realized something. They had known each other for so long. They had done everything together and told each other everything. He'd always meant more to him than anyone else did. That was when he realized something for the first time. He was in love with Naruto, his best friend since kindergarten._

**-tR-**

It'd been there the whole time. How had he not noticed this until now? "Because I'm an idiot." Naruto stopped his laughing and stared at him. He cocked his head to the side. "I know what you did was wrong but you don't have to insult yourself. I already forgive you."

Sasuke shook his head. He grabbed Naruto by the waist and pulled his body close to his own. "Sasuke what are you-" He was cut off by Sasuke's mouth over his own. He didn't know what to think, what to do. All he knew was that this was something that felt right.

Naruto pulled away from him. Naruto stared into his eyes with his mouth slightly open. He narrowed his eyes and slapped him hard across the face. He tried to form the right words but he just couldn't. So they stood like that for a while, Sasuke with his head turned to the side from the force of the hit and Naruto with his arm still raised. Their skin rose when the cool, night air hit their skin where the the water droplets rolled down.

Sasuke slowly turned his head back towards Naruto, whose hand was now lowered. He had tears forming in his eyes again. "Naruto please don't-" "Do you know how long." He paused and drew in a shaky breath. "How long I've loved you? How long I've sat there watching you use all of these women? While there was someone there who would gladly give you his whole heart?" He punched Sasuke in the shoulder with barely any force due to his current lack of strength.

He clenched his eyes shut and opened them again to stare into the others eyes. "Sasuke I love you. I've always loved you. More than anything." He hid his face in Sasuke's chest. "So please let this be real. Please tell me you mean it too. Because." He drew in another shaky breath. "Because I don't know what I would do if this was all for not." He looked back up at him, pleading with his eyes.

Sasuke bit his lip. He didn't know what to say. He knew that he felt the same but he just didn't know how to put it in words. "How long?" He asked. "How long have you been keeping these feelings to yourself?" Naruto stood up straight. "Since eighth grade. Maybe even longer." Sasuke gasped. All this time he'd been hiding this? "Why haven't you ever told me?" Naruto shook his head and knitted his eyebrows together. "I didn't want to lose you." Sasuke's face softened. "You'll never lose me."

He cupped Naruto's face and kissed him, it was short and sweet. He rested his head on the other teens shoulder. "Can we go back inside? I'm getting all pruney." He felt Naruto nod his head. "Yeah." Sasuke picked him up and carried him inside, bridal style." He set him down on Naruto's bed and began toweling him off. Once done he sat on his knees in between his legs and looked up at him from underneath the towel that was currently on his head.

He pecked him on the cheek. "I think we need to put some dry clothes on now." He turned to grab a clean pair of pants when he felt Naruto's hand close over his wrist. "Sasuke wait." He looked back. "What is it?" Naruto bit his lip. "Uhm..." He looked down and blushed. "Nothing never mind." Sasuke's brow furrowed. He walked up to him and stood in front of him.

"Naruto stand up." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Sasuke put his hands on his hips. "Just do it." Naruto slowly stood up, the towel falling off to lay forgotten on the bed. Sasuke looked deeply into Naruto's eyes. The atmosphere around them had began to feel heavier.

Sasuke grabbed the bottom of his own shirt and slowly took it off. The shirt fell to a heap on the ground when Sasuke's hand lowered to his soaked pants and pulled them off in the same manner. He and Naruto were both standing in their boxers. Sasuke's had slid down enough to show thick, black, curls.

He slid off the last bit of clothes that obscured his naked body from Naruto's view. He had nothing to hide now that he was fully naked. Naruto stared at the skin that was being revealed to him. He stood there with his lean, naked, body being showed off to the male before him. His skin glowed in the pale moonlight, giving it a slight blue color, due to the paleness of his skin. To Naruto it was beautiful.

Sasuke had been naked many a time before in front of plenty of other women, but right now, under Naruto's gaze he felt exposed. He felt vulnerable. No one had ever looked at him in a way that made him feel important. Naruto slid his own undergarments off and pulled his body closer to Sasuke's, leaving only a few inches in between their bodies. He looked up into Sasuke's eyes. "I want to see every part of you that no one has ever seen. I want to show you parts of me that no one has ever seen."

Sasuke closed the distance between them and when their hips connected, it was like a current of electricity shot through their bodies. Sasuke sat back on the bed, pulling Naruto down with him. "Then show me." He lay back and gave Naruto a chance to crawl atop him. His body hovered over Sasuke's so he could admire him once more.

Naruto ran his hand over the lean muscles that made up Sasuke's abdomen. Sasuke's skin was smooth and soft. He was perfect. Naruto leaned down and kissed his kiss swollen lips. This kiss was nothing like the one he shared with Gaara. This one was sweet and full of love.

Sasuke slid his hands up Naruto's back. He marveled how soft the skin was. He enjoyed the way little goosebumps would rise under his touch. He felt the muscles under his skin ripple whenever he moved. When had Naruto's body matured so much? He didn't care. All he wanted was a way to get closer to that body. He wrapped his legs around him and rolled them over, switching their positions. He traced a finger over the spiral that was on his stomach. Naruto's stomach had sunk in when Sasuke had touched him. This caused a small smile to form on Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke's eyes searched the other teens body, he looked amazing to him. Naruto's skin was so beautiful. Sasuke's eyes reached Naruto's neck and he narrowed his eyes. There was a small red mark there. Someone had marked his Naruto. Sasuke latched onto his neck and nipped at the skin. Naruto gasped in pain and Sasuke licked at the skin as a way of an apology. He moved his face up to meet with Naruto's and covered his mouth with his own. He pulled Naruto's bottom lip into his own and let it go. He smiled at him and began his decent to his lower body. He used open mouth kisses, leaving a love mark here and there. When he reached his naval he circled the dark skin of were the tattoo was, which in turn made Naruto arch up into the touch with a moan stuck in his throat. Sasuke smirked and moved lower until he reached a patch of thick, blond, hair.

He spread Naruto's thighs and sucked at the soft skin that was very close to the area that called for the most attention. He stared into the teens eyes as he licked at the smooth skin. Naruto's penis had become extremely erect and precum was starting to leak out of the small slit at the head of it. Sasuke touched a finger to it and pulled it away, leaving a small thread of it to trail for about a centimeter and break. Naruto moaned and his body jerked at the quick action. "Sasu." He whined. "Hn." Sasuke smirked and licked his way towards his swollen sack. He licked at it and pulled a fleshy ball into his mouth. He released it with a pop and proceeded his travel up the hardened meat with his tongue. He grew tired of teasing him and pulled the hot flesh all the way into his mouth. Sasuke bobbed his head up and down the length with a small smile on his face. He pulled back and stroked at the skin at a quick pace. Naruto was wriggling and squirming under the feel. His legs were wide open and shaking. His arms were down at his sides while his hands were flexing. "You like this don't you?" Sasuke rubbed his thumb over his head. Naruto twitched. His chest was rising and falling at a rapid pace.

Sasuke raised his arm and placed three fingers on Naruto's plump lips. "Suck." Was all he said and he lowered his head back down to Naruto. Naruto sucked the offered fingers into his mouth. Sasuke licked at his head once more before he lowered his head to Naruto's puckered anus. He gave it a lick , it was odd, but the way Naruto reacted to it made him want to do it again. Naruto let out a low moan and Sasuke pressed his tongue harder against the flesh. Naruto moaned again and let Sasuke's saliva covered fingers slip out of his mouth.

Sasuke pulled Naruto's member back into his mouth as he pressed the first finger into Naruto's body. He shifted, his body not used to the intrusion. Sasuke pushed another finger in and Naruto shivered. He increased the amount of pressure on Naruto's erection as he began a scissoring motion inside of him. He added the third and final finger causing Naruto to take in a sharp breath. He began his search for the bundle of muscles that would cause Naruto to experience amazing pleasure. While his fingers continued their searching, he pulled Naruto further into his mouth until he felt the warm flesh deep inside his throat. His fingers finally brushed against the pleasure spot inside of Naruto. The fingers played at it until he had him gripping at his hair and coming harshly in his mouth. Sasuke swallowed what he could and let the rest drip down the deflating penis and his chin.

He sat up and put his weight on his knees. The image of Naruto's panting body burned permanently into his mind. He leaned forward and let his tongue slip into the others mouth. Naruto moaned at the taste of Sasuke's mouth and his own essence. He didn't know why, but the taste of himself on Sasuke's tongue made his lower region react in such a way that when each second of their tongue dance passed, he felt himself come back to life. When the need of air finally became too great they pulled apart. Sasuke shifted his hips so that his cock was directly in front of Naruto's loosened hole. With his head resting on Naruto's he was looking into his eyes, searching for any sign of hesitation or fear. Or even worse, regret. Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's cheek. "Sasuke it's okay. I'm not scared. I've been waiting for this for a long time. Don't be afraid. I'm ready." He gave Sasuke a reassuring smile.

With that said Sasuke gripped his cock in his hand and raised Naruto's leg with the other. He slowly pushed his way inside. When he was halfway in he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. He delved further with each gentle thrust. Naruto rolled them over so that he was hovering over Sasuke's body with his hands on each side of Sasuke's head. "You're going to slow." He said before he fully impaled himself on Sasuke's girth. They both let out a loud moan at the swift action. Sasuke delighted at how delicious the tightness of Naruto's rear felt as it molded itself around him. Naruto panted as he lifted himself, bringing his face closer to Sasuke's ear. He licked the shell of it and blew into his ear. "You feel so good Sasu." He then let his weight drop back on Sasuke. He lifted his lower half again and roughly dropped it. He would let his muscles clench around his dick as he pulled up and would relax them as he fell. He increased his pace each time dropped himself on him, his skin would slap against Sasuke's.

The feeling was amazing but it wasn't enough for Sasuke. He grabbed one of Naruto's ass cheeks in each of his hands. He lifted him up and slammed him back down on his excruciatingly hard erection. Skin slapping against skin and creaking of the bed could be heard. Naruto put an arm on the headboard of the bed while he rode Sasuke. He lowered his head so that their mouths could meet and share in another tongue dance.

Sasuke pushed Naruto back onto the bed and wrapped his short legs around his waist. Naruto opened his legs more to give Sasuke better access to his cavity. Sasuke panted as he increased his speed and how hard he thrust into him. Naruto wrenched his eyes shut. Sasuke had hit his prostate dead on. Having figured this out he hit the spot harder. Each time he hit that spot, Naruto would moan out his name. Naruto's vision blurred, he was so close. Sasuke wasn't far off either. Sasuke pulled Naruto up so that he was sitting in his lap. He placed a hand on the side of Naruto's face and Naruto did the same to him on the opposite side of Sasuke's face. He rested his sweaty forehead on Naruto's. "I love you Naruto." Naruto smiled. "And I love you too Sasuke." With one final thrust they both saw stars and clung to each other calling out the others name as they came.

Naruto fell back against the bed panting, his come leaving a sticky, white, trail up his stomach and chest. Sasuke looked down at the image of his beautiful blond who smiled up at him. He prayed to whatever god that was out there listening that no one but he, himself would get to see Naruto in a state like this. He pulled out of him to lay beside him. He reached for Naruto's hand and held it in his own and smiled. He was glad that he realized he loved him after all this time, because to him, Naruto was surely something special.

**Author's Note: Sooo. What do you think? I think this was pretty damn good for my first fanfic. I decided to post two chapters in one day because I wanted to make up for the delay in the posting. This is my gift to my beautiful, most precious, readers. Anyway, thank you all for reading this! Really I mean it. Review Review Review! Tell me if you like the songs!**


End file.
